


Road to freedom

by MaryTheFireLizzard



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: AND COMFORTING, Adventure, BAMF Reader, Badass Reader, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Feels, Friendship, Growing Up, Mushroom is alive, Oblivious Reader, Roadtrip, Running Away, Spoilers to the game, a bit of OOC, but also bold at times, family bonds, family importance, hurt reader, lots of hugs, reader POV, reckless reader, shy reader, slight AU from the second episode onward, tagging mess, the first episode is basically a retelling the story as it went
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryTheFireLizzard/pseuds/MaryTheFireLizzard
Summary: (Sean Diaz/F!Reader)Sean and Daniel Diaz meet you by the river two days after they run away. Three lost souls in one place. Paths that crossed for a reason. Maybe you can help eachother survive, heal and find your place in the world. Maybe you three will be all the stronger for it. Sharing your pain and invisible weight resting on your shoulders. Maybe you can learn how to be whole again.
Relationships: Sean Diaz/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 49





	1. On the Road - Part 1

Running away was hard but it was better than the abuse, lies and cold stares. You sigh trying to stop thinking about the past. It was no use, the past was in the past but it still hurt and the only regret you had was that you didn't escape away earlier. You blink and sigh again. You drove for hours and the fatigue was catching up with you. The sky starts to turn pink and purple and for a second there are dark spots you have to blink away. It's dangerous, you think. You drove for days with little to no sleep so when You look ahead and notice a sign for a Trout Spring trail it's a split of second decision to make a camp there. Why the hell not. A night under the open sky could be actually pretty good after all this driving. You always loved nature. You used to go hiking with your parents but it was when they were still alive. Now you're all alone. You slow down and eventually park near another car. The thought of other campers makes you kind of anxious, you're a girl alone on a road, after all, it's kinda justified. After a quick debacle with yourself, you decide to stay. You still knew how to punch someone where it hurts thanks to your parent's overprotectiveness and your ability to draw bullies in.

You squirm a bit in your seat before you go outside of your tin can on four wheels. You take a lungful of fresh air and you stretch your joints. Yes, you definitely needed that. You take your backpack and look to the sky. It shouldn't rain but you eventually need to buy a tent and maybe a new sleeping bag. You look around a bit taking the area in. It's peaceful, you like it. Your eyes eventually fall to a dead raccoon.

"Poor thing." You say out loud. You make a quick prayer and take off in the direction of the trail. You notice a toilet and after some debating, you go in. You regret it immediately but you do what you had to do before you step out of the restroom. "Fricking gross. " You comment.

You decide not to lose any more time and move your way forward noticing some trail signs. You decide to follow them and eventually you reach a picnic area. You come closer to the map to study it for a while.

After a few minutes you take off but the sudden dizziness makes you stop in your track. You sit on the nearby bench and take a deep breath. You're so exhausted, the fatigue finally catching up with you. You sit like that for another five minutes before you stand up and walk out of the area. No longer after that, you reach the river. You hear excited voices and you should expect that there was a car parked after all but you still stumble and almost fall on your knees from the surprise. The noise must have alerted whoever was here and the voices cut short.

"Who is this?!" You hear a male voice, a young boy perhaps. You look up and there is indeed a teenage boy around your age you think, maybe slightly younger standing near some big rock formation. There is another boy, too. His younger brother probably. You throw your hands up in universal gesture 'I mean no harm' and start talking.

"Uhh, sorry dude. I-I just wanted to rest. I'm beaten up and I just wanna sit down and enjoy the night." You shrug your shoulders. "I can go somewhere else. I didn't know someone already occupied this sweet spot. Sorry for disturbing you guys." You nod to the boys and seeing a guarded expression of the older boy of the two you sigh, letting your arms fall to your sides. "I-I-I'll just go." You stumble around your words and turn around sharply, embarrassed and resigned. It starts to get really dark and the thought of going around the forest in the dark gives you goosebumps. Then your vision swims a bit and everything goes dark around the edges. This time you fall to your knees and barely prep yourself on your hands not to fall on your face. The pain that shoots through your knees makes you hiss in pain. You think you hear some commotion.

"Daniel, no!"

There are hurried steps and a hand on your shoulder. You look up and when your vision finally focuses you see the younger boy face, all concerned and what not. You blink away the tears that welled up in your eyes.

"Hey, are you alright?"

You ponder that question a bit. Now that you think about it you must've been more exhausted than you originally assumed. Dehydrated, too and hungry, fuck.

"Sean, she's really cold and really white. Can she stay?"

Evidently, you took too long to answer the boy question. You try to stand up which isn't the best choice right now.

"Listen, Daniel, I don't...."

You almost stand up but the world swings and you stumble again. Your heavy backpack pulling you down. This time you're not so sure if you can stop yourself from hitting the ground real bad this time. The ground doesn't close up at you though and you blink again. This time you see another concerned face. What a handsome face you think absurdly.

"Hey, whoa. You alright, dude?"

You want to snort but you just shrug your shoulders and shake your head. "Not really..." you sigh "more tired than I thought. Sorry." You finish lamely. The boy takes your backpack from your shoulders and gives it to the younger one. There's a moment of panic when you think that they'll rob you or something but it quickly passes. Your preservation instincts suck sometimes. Besides, they look like good people, so there's that. Then there's an arm sneaking under your arm and around your back. The boy 'Sean' you think the little one called him that supports your weight and takes you to the big rock formation you saw them standing over earlier. Turns out it's a little alcove so when it rains you should not get too wet. Sweet.

Sean helps you to sit down and you mumble some thanks. Once you sit down your head clears a little. You lean on the rock wall and sigh in relief. Not a minute later the little one touches your arm.

"Hi, I'm Daniel. How are you feeling? Better?"

The older boy takes his brother by the arm. "Come on, dude. She just sat down give her a minute."

You smile at the two boys. "Hey it's alright." You say. "I'm (Y/N), nice to meet you Daniel and yes I'm a little better, thank you. You're my hero." You wink and Daniel blushes sweetly. Cute kid. You always wanted a younger sibling.

"See Sean! She's all better now and she called me her hero!"

Sean rolls his eyes. Yep, definitely older brother. "Yeah Casanova, what about Lyla?"

Daniel furrows his brows adorably. "What's a Casanova?"

Sean groans and waves his hand in dismiss.

"A man that likes lots of women." You say laughing at the face Daniel makes. You look at the other boy. "And what's your name?"

The boy looks to you and rubs his neck sheepishly. "Uh, yeah. Sorry. I'm Sean."

You smile brightly and he blushes. "Nice to meet you, Sean." You move nervously. Damn boys always made you nervous. There's an awkward silence. You look at the boys noting that they are worse for wear. Must've been on a road for a few days. There's some weariness around the older boy shoulders and for a second you want to ask but you opt against it. Everyone has their reasons. You had your reasons, too when you run away. You instinctively touch your side but the bruise is long gone. You take a deep breath. "Hey Daniel, can you pass me my backpack?"

Daniel twitches and complies hurriedly. "Yeah, sure."

Once you have your backpack you reach inside and take out some orange juice and some sandwiches. You notice the boys eyeing the food and your heart kind of breaks a bit. What happened to these two? You don't think twice before you hand them the sandwiches. You have enough for everyone. "Here."

Sean hesitates but Daniel doesn't have the same restraints he reaches his hand before his big bro can stop him.

"Really? Thanks!"

"Daniel wait..."

Sean doesn't have the chance to finish because you throw the sandwich at him. "Take it as a thank you for helping me if you will. Besides Food tastes better when you eat it with others. "

Sean shrugs and mumbles his thanks.

You eat and drink the juice and you feel strangely at peace, probably the first time since you left that awful house three months ago. You listen to the fire and the distinctive sound river makes. After you finish the sandwiches you eat some snacks that the boys had with them.

"Wish we had more..." Daniel whines and you feel him. You never eat enough these days.

"I know... Me too..." Sean nods helplessly and Daniel looks like he wants to say something but you don't give him a chance. You reach to your backpack again and take out some Chock-O-Crisps.

"Here." You give each boy one bar. Daniel moves closer to you excitedly.

"Woohoo, Chock-O-Crisps! Score!"

You laugh at how happy he is. You made a good choice. You look at Sean and he's smiling at his brother's antics. You chat a bit, nothing serious though. You learn that the boys ate at some restaurant before, got cheeseburgers and milkshake and that they are on a road for 2 days. You don't ask why they are all alone and Sean looks quite thankful for that. You don't even notice when Daniel got quiet.

"You okay, buddy?" Sean asks concerned.

Daniel shrugs. "Yeah... Feels good to sit down... Sean? Are you mad at me for what happened with Brett? I don't remember everything..."

Sean chokes on-air and looks at you in panic but you just smile and close your eyes. Giving him a false moment of privacy.

"It's not your fault... Shit happens... Brett deserved it." Sean says eventually a little more guarded than before. He probably doesn't want you to know too much. You can relate. You Wonder who this Brett is. Probably some douchebag picking on Sean's younger brother.

"Why can't I remember? That's weird..."

"Uh... Don't worry, dude. You were running around all day... You tired out. It happens."

There's a moment of silence and you open your eyes, Sean nods at you in thanks. Daniel suddenly moves to point to the sky. Such a lively kid.

"Look! A full moon! Ooowoooooo!" He howls and it's super cute.

You smile at it and Sean gets all embarrassed for his brother.

"Uh... It's not quite full yet, wolf-boy..."

"Do you think there are werewolves for real?"

Sean shakes his head fondly. "Dude, we are the wolves... " he folds his hands around his mouth and howls, too. "Oowoooo... See?"

Daniel smiles and howls again then he looks at you. "You should howl too. Come on."

You feel your heart melt.

"OOOOWWWOOOOOOOOOOO... OWOO OOWWOOOOOOOO." The three of you howl to the moon that's not quite full yet and you feel free. Truly free. After your howling spree, you laugh.

"Oh God, I needed that. Feels real nice." You say stretching up a bit.

"Yeah, I guess we needed that, too." Sean says. You nod in understanding. Sean squirms a bit and eventually takes out his phone.

"Hey, Daniel. You have quite a base here. I bet it was you who built it." You wink at him.

Daniel moves closer and starts telling you about the base and ents in the forest. He talks about Lord of the Rings and then you two geek out about Minecraft. After a while, Sean clears his throat.

"Big bro feels lonely here, man." He says but he's smiling. He has a nice smile you think. Daniel blinks at him owlishly.

"Uh, Sorry Sean but (Y/N) is so cool."

You burst out laughing at Sean faking hurt expression.

"You hurt my feelings, Lil bro."

"Uhuh sorry, Sean." Daniel says apologetically but he perks up when he sees the phone in Sean's hands. "Sean... Can I play Mustard Party on your phone? Please?"

Sean sighs looking briefly at you. You wink and he turns away embarrassed. Wow, you must be really tired you're never this forward. Actually, you were never this forward with a boy before.

"No reception so go for it..." Sean says amused but there's weariness around his eyes whatever he looked through his phone made him sad and maybe lost, resigned?

"Yeah! Thanks!" Daniel takes the phone from his brother's hands and starts playing. "Oh, I am so gonna beat your score... Oof! Aw, come on..." Sean shuffles closer to take a look you get closer too. The kid is good at this. "Almost... Almost..." The phone vibrates and the sound that everyone hates, especially when they need their phone, play and the phone dies. "What? Nooo! I was so gonna beat your score!" Daniel shouts, disappointment oozing from him in waves.

"You wish." Sean smirks then looks at his dead phone and sighs.

Daniel pouts and it's the cutest thing you saw in a long while. "Stupid phone..." he mumbles under his nose.

You sit a bit after that talking some more, it's getting really late. You listen to the fire going and then at Daniel who yawns again.

"You tired?" You ask the little one. Sean looks at his brother, too.

"Yeah, buddy she's right. Ready to crash?"

"I've been ready all day... My feet hurt..." Daniel says and the boys move around the blanket making themselves comfortable.

"I think we earned some serious rest. I could sleep forever. You should rest, too. You look like you really need it." Sean says to you and you can't agree more.

"Not on this ground. Ugh..." Daniel whines.

Sean sighs. "Better than freezing out there, right?"

You stop your hand mid-air when you reach for your backpack.

"Way better... Now we have a real fire..." Daniel says, moving around a bit.

"And a secure base! You did awesome today, Daniel."

"Really?"

"Hell yeah! Without you, there's no Fellowship!" Sean says seriously and Daniel giggles.

"Wait." You say and move hastily over to your backpack. You unfasten your sleeping bag that's underneath. "Here. Daniel should sleep in this." You roll out the sleeping bag and Sean sits up.

"Hey, no it's alright. You shouldn't..."

You hold your hand up. "It's ok Sean. Daniel needs it more." You turn to the little boy. "Come on little wolf. You'll be comfier in it." Daniel doesn't have to be asked twice. In no time he squirms inside.

"Oooh so warm. Thanks (Y/N)!"

"No problem." You move around and lie down by Daniel's side mostly because you would feel too awkward lying next to Sean.

"Seriously. Thanks." Sean says and you blush deep red. You hide your face in your arm.

"It's ok. Thanks for letting me stay with you two. Goodnight."

"My eyes won't... stay open, Sean..." Daniel squirms a bit and then stops his eyelids fluttering.

"Sleep tight, bro... and you too (Y/N)."

You fall asleep pretty quickly considering the circumstances. You wake up to a lot of nervous moving and thrashing around. You open your eyes just as Sean leans over his little brother.

"Daaad... Dad... Where are we?" The little boy screams.

"Daniel? Hey bro, wake up!"

You sit up and reach for Daniel but stop. He's not your sibling, you're not sure if you should. If it is welcome. The brothers are strangers to you, no matter how much at ease you feel with them. Sean shakes Daniel's shoulder.

"Sean? Sean? What happened... Where's Dad?" Daniel wakes up with a start, confused and scared. You want to hug him and never let go. Chase away monsters that don't let him sleep.

Sean rubs his brother back and you just sit there helplessly not knowing what to do.

"It's okay! You just had a bad dream. That's all..."He says and looks to you.

"Sean? Where... Where are we?" Daniel sounds so panicked it breaks your heart. You really want to hug him and make all his worries go away.

"Right here... in the park. Remember our amazing fire?" Sean rubs Daniel's shoulders and then proceeds to put another log into the fire, merrily cracking away in the cold air.

"Mmmm, yeah.... Are we okay?"

"We're fine... I'm right here... Don't worry." Sean moves closer to Daniel and hugs him. You give them a moment before you tentatively reach and rub Daniel's arm.

"Okay, I won't... as long as you're here..." Daniel looks at you and reaches his hand out. "(Y/N) you, too. You should cuddle with us, too." You don't even think twice, you don't even give Sean time to react to his bro request before you move closer and hug to these two boys. Sean awkwardly opens his arm to give you better access. It feels so nice that you don't even realize that you're crying until Daniel points it out.

"(Y/N)? What's wrong? Why are you crying? Are you hurt?"

You move back so quickly as if you were burnt. "No, I..." You choke, "it's just..." You stumble around your words. The memory of your parent's death and then your father's abusing sister that took you in rush into your mind without your consent. The months of cold and abandonment and isolation. You turn your head slightly and you wipe your tears. "Sorry, it's just... I...It's been so long since I got to... I...I don't want to throw my problems at you guys. I'm sorry." You finish lamely trying to move further back. It's to no avail because not a moment later you have a lapful of one very squirmy little boy hugging the living daylights out of you.

"Hey, easy. It's alright." Sean squeezes your shoulder.

You nod hiding your face in Daniel's shoulder. Fuck you made it about you. You're so stupid, you admonish yourself quietly. "Thank you, guys."

"No problem, (Y/N)." Daniel pats you on your shoulder.

"Are you good, too?" You ask and Daniel confirms it with a nod. "You should rest."

"Yeah She's right." Sean adds, patting the sleeping bag. "Go... go back to sleep... You need your rest..."

Daniel nods and moves from your lap to go into the sleeping bag. You miss his warmth already. You miss Sean's hand, too.

"But I might have another scary dream... " Daniel looks to Sean worriedly.

"You won't. I'm here. Just... Just close your eyes..." Sean says moving a bit so he'll be as close to his brother as possible.

Daniel smiles. "Thanks, Sean... I'm glad you're here... you too (Y/N). Good night."

You move closer, too until the three of you make a one big 'wolf' pile.

"Goodnight Daniel..." You and Sean say together.

The three of you sleep well for the rest of the night.


	2. On the Road - Part 2

In the morning you treat the boys to more sandwiches. You’ll have to buy some more soon. You pack and go back on the road. The guys stop when they see your car.

“Huh, it wasn’t here before.“ Sean comments a little warily.

Right, you didn’t tell them you traveled by car, your faithful rusty old companion. You shuffle your feet a little bit and walk up to the car with more caution than you really should, it’s your car after all. You use your keys and open the door awkwardly. “Soooo you want a ride?“

Sean blinks at you, brows high in surprise. He looks from you to the car and vice versa like he’s not comprehending what he sees. “You’re here by car?“

“Yup… umm…“ you turn your head slowly to point at the car. You smile reassuringly trying to help the older boy of the two decide which is easier said than done. You understand Sean’s reservation though.

He’s eyeing the car like it’s supposed to grow a head or something, your eye twitches it’s stupid to get defensive about a car but you still stroke the door as if you were to comfort a skittish animal. God, you’re so weird you think with mirth.

Daniel beams and immediately runs up to you much to your amusement. Sean stands a few feet away, his posture hesistant.

“Can we? Really? Sean, you heard? We can drive instead of walking. My feet hurt sooo much.“

“Daniel, dude I’m not sure…“

“It’s ok. Sean.“ You say. “I don’t have a destination. I can take you guys wherever you need to go. I don’t really…“ You sigh, “I don’t really have a home anymore so it doesn’t make…” You take a deep inhale. “It doesn’t make a difference to me. The whole world is my home now.“ You finish helplessly. You said too much. You pinch your nose swaying from the sudden flood of memories. The happiness that made your heart full to the point of bursting in one second and the other the unbearable agony that left a big hole in it. A small hand grips your fingers pulling you out of your reverie, you glance down.

Daniel gazes at you with concern, “what do you mean you don’t have a home?“ His nose is scrunched up and brows are furrowed. There’s a curiosity in his eyes and maybe a little sadness. Great you made kid worry about you.

You shrug and deflate a bit. No sense in lying, honesty is a rare thing these days. “My parents… My parents died a few months back.“ You admit sadly, voice trembling. You grip the door of the car a little harder for support.

“What? Your parents died. I’m so sorry, (Y/N).“ Daniel embraces you, squeezing tightly. You exhale nervously but you tilt your head in confirmation nonetheless.

“After that my… my aunt and her family took me in and let’s say I quickly understood why my parents cut ties with her.“ You instinctively touch your side and you must’ve made a sour expression because It doesn’t go unnoticed. Sean looks at you, really looks at you and you can pinpoint exactly when the realization sets in. You look into the ground, the stare too much for you.

“What happened? Was your aunt a bad person?“ Daniel asks with all the innocence only a child can have. You twitch nervously you try to say something but the sudden lump in your throat doesn’t make things easier. Sean comes to your rescue, though.

“Hey man, stop it. You make her uncomfortable.“ He comes closer to his brother and squeezes his arm. “You don’t want to make her sad, do you?“

You nod at Sean in thanks. You’re surprised when he rubs your arm in silent comfort, you relish in the feeling, the warmth that comes with it is like an anchor.

“Sooo… I think we’ll… we’ll take you up on your offer then.“

You smile weakly and nod at the car. “Hop in then. What is your destination by the way?“ You add as an afterthought trying to calm down. The past is in the past. No one is gonna hurt you anymore.

“Mexico.“ Is Sean curt reply, he’s still glancing at you as if to make sure you’re alright. You’re not sure how to feel about it. It makes you… you’re not sure what you feel. Warm and lost… uncertain. You don’t know. You try to focus on the matter at hand instead.

“Mexico.” You whisper rolling the word in your mouth trying to grasp its meaning, the weight behind one simple word. It’ll be a long way then. “Cool. Mexico it is then.“ You finally say.

Sean looks at you surprised and you give him a smile in return. He shyly smiles back.

“You’re really going to take us to Mexico?“

“Why not? I hope you can drive though because it’ll be a long ride.”

“I… yes I can drive.”

“Then we’ll take turns and you have a deal.“ You take your hand out, it trembles slightly and you curse internally, why do you get so easily consumed by the past? Sean sees that but doesn’t comment on it and you’re thankful. He takes your hand and holds it for longer than necessary, he doesn’t even shake it his skin warm and soft. The deal is made you think, your cheeks burning. You chance a glance at Sean, he looks out of the window, neck red. Good at least you’re not the only one that’s embarrassed.

A few minutes later you’re on the road again. Daniel hums something in the backseat the sound quite distinctive, you try to search your memory until it clicks. A Hawt Dog Man theme of course. You loved that show as a kid.

“Hey! Maybe we'll find a milkshake shop!“ Daniel shouts and you giggle the kid makes you feel all better already, the mood maker that he is.

Sean snorts turning to his baby bro. “Ah yes... The forest secret milkshake factory... Keep dreaming, dude. There'll be a rest stop or something where we can buy food. I'm sure of it.“

You nod hoping for that, you could refuel your car, too. Looks like you would need it. You look at the road, the autumn is in full bloom colorful leaves shining in the warm sun, it makes you feel at ease you let your worries stay back at the road.

“Oh! Remember that time? Harry Thompson wanted to beat me up? Me and Noah traded some games with Harry... But he didn't like his. So he said he was gonna get us after school...“ Daniel says suddenly.

Sean looks to the back. “What did you do?“

“We waited in the gym until he went home...“

“That's it? You shoulda told me!“

Oho Big brother alert Ladies and Gentlemen. You always wondered what it would be to have an older brother you ended up a single child, a curse and a blessing.

Daniel looks out of the window, his voice small. “I tried... But you said to get out of your room...“

“I'm sorry, enano. I shoulda listened.“

“You did stand up for me... with Brett. For a change.“

“Yeah... Well. He had it coming.“

You spot a sign for a gas station and you’re thankful for that because boys got all quiet. “Look guys there’s a gas station up ahead. We should stop there.“

“Yeah, we need to buy some food. We’ll need it.“ Sean says looking at Daniel through a rearview mirror.

“I can't wait to tell our secret adventure to Noah!“ The younger boy says all dreamy. “I hope Dad never sends us on a vacation without him again.“

You furrow your brows. It is strange. You take a quick peek at the boy sitting next to you. His face fell and back got all rigid. What the hell happened to them? Sean looks like he saw a ghost.

“Hey! There's something ahead!“ Daniel gets up abruptly and points out something in the distance.

“Yup! Must be the gas station we saw on that sign.“ Sean confirms.

“Awesome! I'm sooo hungry right now.“

You smile at Daniel. Big appetite this kid has.

“I hear you... We're gonna get food... water... Plus a map. So we can find the best route.“ Sean says counting on his fingers.

“Yeah that’s a plan.“ You nod pulling over to the parking lot of the gas station. Daniel doesn’t wait for you to properly stop the car. He jumps right out of it Sean shouting after him.

“Dude! Come on, don’t do that!“

Daniel is already out of his voice range though so it falls on flat ears.

“Whoaa he’s like a volcano full of energy,” you say laughing.

Sean shakes his head slumping in his seat. He rubs between his eyes. “You have no idea.”

You sit there a little too long because Daniel comes up to your car whining. “Sean? (Y/N)? Are you coming? I'm hungry, can we go eat something, please?”

Sean laughs getting out of the car. “Yeah, yeah. Let’s go lil bro.”

“Okay,” Daniel says running away, getting excited about every little thing.

You look at this from your car smiling from ear to ear until Sean turns to you. “Are you coming, (Y/N)?”

“Yeah, sorry. I’m coming!” You reach to your backpack, good thing you have everything you need in here, and take out your wallet. You walk out of the car and go to join the boys at the back of the shop. You notice some family sitting at the picnic table. The woman looks nice enough but the man looks like a pompous ass, you know his type. The kid looks quite stuck up too. Better not to cross their path, you think. You walk around the corner and see Sean crouching next to some logs, Daniel looking over his shoulder. You walk up to them just as Sean picks a moving cookie box up. A bird that was trapped in there flies away.

“Fly, be free! Not bad, Sean...” Sean says quietly to himself and you snort making him jump up. Deep blush covers his cheeks and the tips of his ears. It’s cute you think.

“Oh, uh hi there.” He says and promptly facepalms. You can’t help but giggle which makes him turn an even deeper red.

“Hi there Sean.” You say innocently sweeping the tears that welled up in your eyes. “That was super cute.” You admit and it makes him splutter.

“What?! No! I…I”

The awkward moment is interrupted by Daniel who skips around the two of you. “Come on guys. I’m hungry!”

“What? Oh yeah. I hear you, buddy. I..um.. saw a restroom. We should clean up a little first.” Sean says flailing his hands until you squeeze his arm.

“Good idea, let’s go.” You say winking at him and after a second you go after Daniel leaving Sean behind to give him a moment to compose himself.

“You alright, Daniel?” You ask and the boy shrugs his shoulders.

“I’m kinda cold.”

You reach for him, ruffle his hair and then you hug him to your side. “I know. Don’t worry we’ll find somewhere warm to sleep tonight.”

You go into the toilet and Sean joins you a moment later. It gets a little crowdy here but you make it work. Daniel points to the bear that holds the toilet paper.

“He looks... He looks like one of your drawings!” He says and Sean laughs.

“Yeah dude whatever you say.” He then turns to the sink. “Ok guys let's wash a little,” Sean says. He cleans his face and then pats Daniel to hurry up.

“Aaaaaah! Cold!” Daniel shouts shaking his head like a dog.

“I know! So wash fast.” Sean says winking at you. You shake your head in amusement.

“Brrrr... My hands are ice cubes...” the little boy says and then proceeds to touch Sean. “See! Coooold.” He laughs at the face his big bro makes.

“Ok guys, give a lady some space.” You say wiggling your way between the two, you still can’t believe how at ease you feel with these two punks, honestly.

“Uh sure (Y/N)!” Daniel moves out of your way. “Be careful, it’s really cold.” You tousle his hair which makes Daniel get all shy.

“Thanks for the warning sweetheart.” Daniel blushes adorably and seriously you know this kiddo for only a few hours and you would already fight the whole world to protect him.

“We… uh, we’ll go check the store. Join us when you’re ready.” Sean says taking Daniel with him.

You nod and after you clean up your face a little you walk out of the bathroom. As you walk by the family at the picnic table you hear the man grumble.

“Another one of these dirty troublemakers,” he says and it raises your hackles. You growl under your nose and glare at this man. You want to walk up and say a few things to him, shout into his face to stuck his pretentious resentful opinions to himself, but you close your eyes and take a deep breath, you don’t want problems so you walk away.

You go around the corner and see Daniel go from the other side of the shop, he walks into the store shouting at Sean to hurry up.

You shake your head and go after Daniel but something near the entrance catches your eye. You take the newspaper into your hands. You gasp when you see Sean and Daniel faces on the front page. Shooting in Seattle? Suspects? You read it through. There’s no way they did it. What a bunch of bullshit, you think angrily. You almost jump out of your skin when someone puts a hand on your shoulder.

“Hey (Y/N) what’s up?” Sean asks concerned then he sees what you’re holding and his face goes completely blank for a second until it explodes in myriad expressions. He steps away from you looking ready to flee.

You catch his hand and pull him over to you. You don’t know why. For all you know he might really kill that cop but somehow just after few hours spend with the boys you knew deep in your bones that they are innocent. That something horrible must have happened. At least you wanted to believe that. So you hug him. He wants to pull away but you don’t give him a chance. You hold him tightly. He already comforted you a lot in a short span of time now it’s your turn.

“I don’t believe this bullshit,” you say in trembling voice. “I don’t know what happened but I’m on your side, Sean.” Your chest squeezes when he goes limp in your arms. Then he tentatively hugs you back hiding his face in the crook of your neck letting out a fluttering sigh. Your heart breaks. “You can tell me what happened when you’re ready,” you say rubbing his back. He nods and eventually steps away from you, you reluctantly let him go.

“I… yeah. Thanks.” He doesn’t look you in the eyes so you squeeze his hand reassuringly. “You can trust me, Sean.” Something in your expression must’ve convinced him because he gives you a sad smile.

“Yeah, alright.”

You nod and turn to take all the newspapers to hide them. “We should go in. Who knows what Daniel is up to.” You try for cheerful but it falls short even to your ears but Sean looks a bit more reassured after you hide the newspapers so you take it as a good sign.

You walk into the minimart and just as you thought Daniel looks around excitedly running to and fro. The shop clerk doesn’t look that excited about it though.

Sean shakes his head. “Hey enano, stop running like that. You may break something.”

Daniel stops and looks at the two of you still standing by the entrance. “I’m hungry! There are Chock-O-Crisps here! Can we buy some? Please, Sean!”

Sean shrugs his shoulders. “Sure, buddy.”

Daniel makes a victory sign but stops short when he sees a claw machine. Sean and you look over there as well. “Ooooh Power Bear!”

His older brother frowns, you put your hand on his shoulder.

“It’s ok. I’ll take care of the food.”

He nods thankfully and walks up to his baby brother.

Daniel jumps up and down with barely contained eagerness. “Oh my God, this is the coolest thing ever! Hey! C'mere... Check it out! Look!” Sean just rolls his eyes.

“Dude! Calm down. What is it?”

“Power Bear Claw! Uh... Can we play? I bet it's easy to get a prize!”

“Yeah, no. See all those prizes still inside? Nobody wins. Except the machine...”

“Oh...” Daniel says sadly looking at all the power bears trapped inside.

“But hey. We're the wolf brothers. Let's teach this machine a lesson... right?”

“Yes! Soooo... Who goes first?”

You shake your head. Daniel is the cutest kid ever. You let the brothers be and go around the shop looking through what it has to offer. You take some food and water and some Chock-O-Crisps of course. The kid seems to love those chocolate bars. After a minute you also take some girl necessities, you giggle when you hear Daniel’s thrilled voice. He must’ve won the prize.

Once you have everything you walk around the shop to see if anything else catches your eye. There’s a man sitting by the table at the back of the store doing something on his laptop. You squint your eyes seeing some nude photos. You raise a brow when the guy catches you looking.

“It’s not what you think.” He says flailing his hands in big circles.

You smirk. “Oh really? And here I thought you write about nudists communities or something. My bad.”

He blinks at you and you stare at each other for a few seconds before the two of you burst out laughing.

“Alright, you got me there, kiddo.”

You smile. “Nah it’s ok. It’s good someone writes about it, spreading the word. People don’t usually understand things that are different so…” you shrug helplessly.

He nods. “Yeah, that’s why I drive around writing about stuff.”

“Cool. Name’s (Y/N) by the way.”

“Brody,” the man points at himself. “Nice to meet you kiddo.”

You nod. “Keep up the good work.” You wink, “I’ll leave you to it then.”

“Yeah, take care, kid.” He says already going back to work.

You go to the register still smiling. You look around some more until you catch a glimpse of a tent for sale. It’s quite expensive but the three of you would need it. You have enough money so after a second thought, you take it. You also take two additional sleeping bags. Then your eyes fall onto clothes section, you remember how Daniel said he’s cold so you take an adorable raccoon hoodie for him. Satisfied you go to the checkout. The receipt is quite high but that’s ok. You still have big savings and you take an odd job here and there from time to time. 

“Whoa, what… you… there’s a lot…” Sean says walking up to you.

“Well, we need it.” You say shrugging your shoulders. You see Sean touching the hoodie, he wants to say something but you cut in. “Also Daniel is cold, hence the hoodie.”

“You don’t have…”

You touch his hand. “It’s ok.” You smile until the clerk clears her throat, you look at her.

“Well, what brings you all the way out here?” She asks. Of course, she had to ask. Dammit.

Sean rubs his neck. “Oh, we're on a... err... road trip...” He mutters and you internally cringe. Right, it’ll be better to take it from here.

“So where are your parents?” The woman asks. You can basically feel Sean vibrating with nervousness.

You smile charmingly at the woman. “Stayed back at the campsite. It’s a tradition for our families to go camping. Family friends and all that.” You say rolling your eyes. The woman – Doris her nametag says looks you up and down but she’s less guarded now.

“And where are you camping?”

You squint your eyes as in deep thoughts. “Hmm, I think it’s the Tacoma Rock Campground,” you say snapping your fingers like you just found out an answer to the mystery of the universe.

Doris nods. “And your parents? They let you go alone?” She asks looking around.

“We trust each other so it’s not a big deal.” You smile. Smiling almost always make people trust you more. “Also we wanted to take a break from them so we took the big responsibility of doing some additional shopping. Everything to get a moment to ourselves.” You say winking at Sean who blushes adorably. Aside from that, he looks quite impressed.

The clerk laughs a little. “I get that. Be sure to be extra careful kids.”

“We sure are M’am.” You salute which makes Doris laugh out loud. “Enough with the M’am. Be safe out there.”

You nod and take Sean by the hand, he doesn’t protest at all and it makes you all tingly and warm inside. Strange. “Come on. Let’s go.” He helps you with the stuff you’ve got.

After you exit the shop you go to your car and put the things you bought there. Sean looks at you in wonder.

“That was amazing. She didn’t suspect a thing.”

You shrug. “Yeah, well. When you’re on a road alone after a while you learn how to lie to protect yourself,” you say sadly.

“Hey… no… I didn’t want to imply you’re good at lying or something. I… ah… sorry.” He finishes awkwardly.

“Nah it’s ok. I don’t particularly like to do that but people like to pry and the last thing I want is to come back to…” You make a face. “To that place again.” You finish with disgust and a little fear. Everything but that place.

“Right… sorry… um.” Sean pats you on your back clearing his throat. “Sooo you bought a tent and… two sleeping bags?”

You almost roll your eyes. Real smooth. Sean master of changing the subject, it’s quite endearing.

“Hmm, oh yeah. Like I said before. We’ll need it. It’s getting colder and we can’t sleep in a car every time. It’ll be uncomfortable.”

“But… that must’ve cost a lot.”

“Yeah. You don’t have to worry about it. I’ve got some savings my aunt didn’t put her claws on.”

Sean frowns but doesn’t ask any more questions. “Thanks for the hoodie… for Daniel.”

“Don’t mention it.”

“He’ll love it,” Sean says touching the piece of clothing. He fists the material for a second before he relaxes, he looks at you softly. “Seriously, thanks.”

You pat his arm. “Go look for your little bro. He might cause some mayhem or something.”

Sean huffs a laugh at that. “Yeah. You’re right.”

You look at the items you bought, “hey, Sean can I put the food in your backpack?”

He looks at you for a bit and nods handing you his backpack, “sure.” He then turns on his heel and goes for his little brother.

It’s strange how with these boys around you go with your emotions from 0 to 60 in a matter of seconds. Not that you’re complaining it’s… refreshing. You sigh and unpack the tent. You cram it in your backpack along with your girl stuff and one of the sleeping bags the other one you fasten underneath with your old one. The long term food goes in Sean’s backpack. Cans and what not. After you’re done you touch the other boy backpack and promptly you slump in your seat. He must’ve taken it in a hurry after the shooting. Fuck they lost their dad. That’s the worst thing. Then there’s sudden realization dawning on you. Daniel doesn’t know. It’s weird. You shake your head. You shouldn’t think about it. It’s better for Sean to tell you before you make your own conclusions. You’re no Sherlock Holmes no matter how much you love that particular character. You sit in your car until you see boys walking out of the shop. Took them long enough. Daniel skips merrily, something small dangling from his fingers. Sean tousles his brother's hair smiling at him, it’s a nice picture really.

You’ll make sure to take them all the way to Mexico. The police can go fuck themselves. They didn’t help you when you reported your abusing aunt or when your parents died in a crash when a drunk driver hit their car. He was sentenced to only 5 years in prison. A goddamn joke, fucking system. You squeeze the wheel to the point of pain. You let go taking a deep breath to let the steam off. Easy, just breathe.

“(Y/N)! Come on we have a map.” Sean knocks on the window. You smile at him. You can’t help yourself. You take a bottle of water and some bread and strawberry jam and after a moment you also take a small spoon. You will need it to make sandwiches.

“Sweet.” You say walking out of the car.

You go up to the now-empty picnic table. You were so occupied in your thoughts that you didn’t see the family leaving. Good, they’re got on your nerves just sitting there.

You put the food on the table and pat Daniel’s arm. “Come on, little wolf. Eat something.”

Daniel happily takes the bread and the jam. “You’re not eating (Y/N)?”

Sean looks at you from the map.

“In a moment I need to go to the toilet first.” You incline your head to the restroom. The boys nod in understanding. You don't really need it all that much but your hands are kinda sticky and you like to eat your food with clean hands.

“Don’t wolf everything down boys, ok?”

“Don’t worry (Y/N)! I’ll make some sandwiches for you, too.” Daniel says eagerly and Sean snorts.

The older brother shakes his head in amusement. “Yeah, dude. Maybe you should propose to her or something.”

You giggle while Daniel whines, “Seaaan…” He gets shy peering at you from under his fringe.

“Well, then I would have one hell of an adorable fiancée wouldn’t I?” You say grinning at Daniel who brightens up immediately.

“Yeah! Sean is just jealous of our amazing bond!” That, on the other hand, makes Sean splutter.

You can’t help it you burst out laughing gripping yourself by your sides. The boys join you right after that.

You can’t remember when was the last time you laughed so hard. When you laughed at all… if only you could bottle up happiness.

“Ok, seriously though I really need to go to the restroom now. Daniel, I’m counting on you for these sandwiches.”

Daniel nods vigorously. “Aye, aye!”

You head into the toilet still shaking from laughing so hard. God even your belly hurts. You catch a glimpse of your reflection in the mirror. You look happy. You were almost sure you forgot how to be happy but it turns out you didn’t and that’s all thanks to the two brothers that crossed your path. Amazing how the world works. You didn’t even realize how much you needed it. How you craved it. You close your eyes to savor the feeling and then there’s a commotion outside that brings you sharply to here and now.

You run out and stop in your track your mind going blank trying to comprehend what unfolds before you. Some old man is giving shit to the boys and when he pushes Daniel causing him to fall, Sean gets furious, desperation coloring his face as clear as a day. He tries to fight the man but gets punched hard, hitting the ground. You don’t even realize you’re running, there’s blood pumping hotly in your veins, thrumming in your ears anger mixing with fear. You know that feeling all too well.

You jump over the table. You push the man using the momentum from the jump, he stumbles and falls to his knees so you don’t waste your time and kick him right in the face feeling rather than hearing the noise followed by a sick crunch. You turn hastily to Sean and Daniel.

“Sean! Take Daniel and run!” The distress oozing from every pore on your body makes you dizzy. Sean looks at you from over Daniel who’s coughing up, his eyes widen, you knew at that moment you made a mistake. Never show your back to the enemy. Never. You don’t even fully turn when you feel hard punch connect with your cheek, angry eyes staring you down, face red with exertion painted with dark crimson from the broken nose. The strength behind the punch makes you lose your balance and the next thing you know is the world turning on its axis and then the pain exploding in your temple accompanied by Sean’s anguished ‘(Y/N)!’. After that, there’s only darkness that you welcome with open arms just like you would an old friend.


	3. On the Road - Part 3

You came to a head splitting pain not sure if you’re dreaming or if you’re actually lucid. You feel like you’re underwater, sounds dull and everything dark. You desperately try to grasp the threads of your consciousness but it just slips between your fingers, everything going dark again.

You wake up few minutes later or was it hours? You’re not sure the pain is unbearable now and you moan miserably at least you think you do. You just want it to stop. You think you hear something… someone calling your name but it’s hard to tell through the ringing in your ears. You try to catch the voice though and this time you clutch to it with all you have like an anchor that’s pulling you out of the black abyss onto the surface.

You slowly blink your eyes but your vision is dark around the edges, the headache too much.

“(Y/N)?!” The voice sounds worried and you try to focus on it. “(Y/N)! Please wake up. Fuck! This fucking bastard!”

Sean? Sean… Daniel… everything comes rushing in. Two brothers, river, gas station… Sean and Daniel. Your eyes adjust to the darkness, the world is still swaying and you feel nauseous but you swallow hard and calm your fluttering heart.

“Sean?” You ask, voice trembling, tentative.

“(Y/N)? (Y/N)? Thank God! You’re alright.” Sean says relieved.

You focus on his voice and with some trouble you look up, Sean’s concerned face swims into your view.

“Sean?” You whisper trying to move but it’s hard, your whole body numb. “Sean, I can’t… I can’t feel my arms.”

“Shhh it’s ok you’re going to be fine.”

“Daniel? Is Daniel ok? Where is he?” You ask remembering how the old man tried to hurt the little boy. Fear grips at you heart. You roll to the side and fall to the hard cold floor, you cry out from the pain shooting through your body.

“(Y/N)?! Fuck! You alright?”

You struggle to get up but you slip and hit the floor again, you catch your breath trying to focus, break through the wall of the overwhelming dizziness. You clench your teeth and get up, this time slowly until you’re kneeling. Your head is heavy and it’s hard to move without new waves of pain flooding you. You blink the black spots away and look over to where Sean is.

“Sean? Oh God Sean what happened to your face?” You move closer to him, try to reach but you realize why your arms are numb. The old bastard bound them behind your back.

“I’m fine. He kicked me. It doesn’t matter.” He shakes his head. “How are you feeling? He got you real hard. Why didn’t you run? Fuck…” his voice shakes. “Fuck… when you hit that bench and fell to the ground… so…lifeless…I…I…” He chokes and you squirm closer leaning your forehead on his.

“I’m fine. I’m fine. Hurt all over but fine.” You stay like that until you hear something outside.

“Sean? Sean, you ok?” Daniel sounds scared, he must be.

Sean moves to the vent. “Enano? I’m fine. (Y/N) is with me.”

“(Y/N) is there? Is she ok?”

You bend closer to Sean. “I’m ok Daniel.”

There’s a commotion outside, Sean goes rigid. “Daniel, hide!” He hisses and you hear small steps running away.

The two of you wait but nothing happens and you relax.

“I’ll try to find something to cut your zip ties.”

You don’t give Sean time to answer, you stand up moving up the wall for better balance.

“(Y/N) you shouldn’t stand up.” He hisses worriedly.

You shake your head which is a wrong thing to do because it erupts in a new wave of pain and nausea. “Maybe but we need to get out of here.” You say through bile rising in your throat.

You shuffle your trembling legs up to the desk lit up from the computer screen. The sharp light hurts your eyes so you squint to reduce the source of it. You sweep the desk until you spot scissors in a cup.

“I found scissors.”

Sean perks up at that. “Are you able to get it?”

“I think so.” You lean over the desk and this time you’re ready for the dizziness and headache that comes with it. You squeeze your eyes, easy, you can do it. You close your mouth around the handle and pick it up, after a second thought you put the scissors at the edge of the desk and turn. You try to wiggle your fingers in hopes of returning some sensation to them. The numbness recedes enough for you to grab the scissors by the blades. “I’ve got it.” You say with triumph. You scramble to give it to Sean.

“Wait I’ll cut your bindings.” The boy says and you quickly comply, in no time you hear the audible click and your arms fall to your sides. You wait for the feeling to come back and once you have it you take the scissors and cut the zip tie on Sean’s wrists. The sudden scream and explosion that follows startles you. You feel the adrenaline spiking up giving you a moment of clarity so you stand up and run on wobbly legs after Sean right into the store.

“Daniel?!” Sean shouts desperately.

The boy is standing in the middle of total destruction, fallen shelves and scattered merchandise. The old man is lying on the floor unconscious but you don’t even spare a glance, Daniel is the only one that matters now. The boy is shaking all over.

“Daniel? What... what happened? What... what did you do?” Sean kneels next to his brother holding him by his arms. “You alright? Enano, look at me.”

“I... I don't know... I don't know what happened...”

“I-it's okay. You're safe now.” Sean assures him.

“Guys let go.” You hurry them up, Sean nods and the three of you turn to the exit.

The door is just within your reach when you hit the ground with loud ‘ooomph’. Sean spins when he hears you cry out.

“Leave her alone you bastard!” He shouts running to you.

“Sean! (Y/N)!” Daniel screams choking on his tears.

“To the car Daniel! I’m right behind you! Go!” Daniel nods frantically and runs outside.

The old man jerks you to him and you kick wildly. “You little fuckers. I’ll fucking destroy you! You’re going to jail!”

Sean kicks the man and helps you to your feet. “Come on. We’re going outta here.”

Your head pounds but you clench your teeth. You need to run. Sean supports your side and the both of you dart outside. Rain washes your face but you don’t care you want out of this place. You see Daniel next to the car when you close up you notice the punctured tires and you swear.

“Fuck!” Sean shouts, “fuck.”

“We need to take the backpacks and run.”

You give Sean your keys, your moves too uncoordinated and sluggish. Sean nods and moves to the car. He takes out your things just as you hear the man from the Shop call after you.

“Get.. get back here you shits!”

“Fuck.” You panic reaching for Daniel to hug him to your side. “We need to go!”

Sean gives you your backpack, himself taking his own, heavy with canned food. You run into the dark forest, rain hitting you in the face. Your heart flutters in your chest like frightened bird, vision turning dark and fuzzy. Just a little more. You think you see a car in the middle of the forest before the darkness swallows you again.

When you come to again it’s to something wet stroking your face. You open your eyes confused until you see Daniel cuddled to your side, his face calm, small smile adorning his face. You let out your breath looking around. You’re in a car, a trunk adjusted as sleeping area. Something whines and you think it’s Daniel but the wet nose poking you in the cheek speaks for something completely different. A puppy licks you and you giggle in spite of yourself. You’re not sure why there’s a dog but you eventually decide it must belong to the owner of the car.

You hear voices outside and with some difficulty to not wake Daniel up you exit the car. The fresh air makes you feel better clearing your head a bit. There’s still headache pulsing behind your temples but you ignore it. Where’s Sean?

“(Y/N)?”

You turn to the voice like a moth to flame, Sean is walking up to you and you meet him halfway. The embrace surprises him if the surprised ‘whoa’ is anything to go by. It’s not for long because he hugs you back.

“Ah good to be young.” You hear someone say and you step away from Sean. In the dim light you see someone, you recognize the man from the store. The blog writer. “Brody?”

“The one and only.” He points at himself just like he did in the shop.

Sean looks at you with curiosity, “you know each other?”

You smile, the headache an unpleasant buzz behind your eyes. “Well we’ve been in the same store didn’t we?”

Sean blinks then huffs a quiet laugh, “right… right.” He touches the side of your head, brows furrowed with worry, only then you note that there’s bandage wrapped around your temples. “How do you feel?”

“Like shit.” You say with straight face but the corner of your mouth twitches. Sean blinks and shakes his head.

“I believe.”

You look around taking everything in. “Where are we?” You walk up to the fence and look over the small town in the distance. The occasional flash of the light from the lighthouse make you squint.

“Arcadia Bay sighting.” Brody says.

You nod, it doesn’t ring a bell so you turn to Sean instead, you catch him looking at you. “Something on your mind?”

He smiles weakly, “yes I… I was about…”

You take his hand in yours and squeeze with reassurance. “Sean, I’m here for you it’s ok.”

He glances at you then at Brody his body stiffening until it slumps against the barrier. With free hand he rubs between his eyes. “Back in Seattle…I... I don't even know what happened... It was so fast...”

His voice starts to tremble and it breaks your heart into million pieces. He talks about the shooting, about Daniel playing outside, the fight with the neighbor, the greenhorn police officer and his dad that wanted to explain the situation. He’s shaking now, falling into sobbing mess, piece by piece, you wonder then if you looked like that when you found out about your parents and with no surprise you know you did. You were a shadow of yourself, empty shell, broken for days, weeks, months after that. You still are and you’re not completely sure if the pain will ever go away, you’re not sure if you want it to go away, it’s the only thing that’s left of them, that and the faded photo in your wallet. You didn’t have anyone that was worth living for, no siblings, no one. You had to live for yourself, take the fallen pieces and glue them together until you were made anew. Stronger and somehow just as vulnerable as before.

“They killed my Dad in front of me... One second, my Dad was alive... then... then... Fucking cops!” Sean shouts brokenly, he tries to hide his face in his hand, rub the tears away but you don’t let him. You were alone with your pain but Sean has Daniel, they’ll get through it together and you’ll be there for the two of them and maybe you’re a little selfish when you tug Sean closer to you, because you need them, too. Maybe even more than they need you.

“Sean…” You hug him his whole body convulsing with the sobs that torn him up. He holds you tightly and you just want to protect him, stop hurting but you know he needs to say it, he needs the emotions to flow free, all the frustration an pain and fear bottled up for the sake of his baby brother. You look at Brody but his silhouette is all blurred and with no surprise you realize you’re crying, too. You blink away the tears. Fuck the world is so unfair.

Brody half hugs half pats the both of you. “Hey, it's gonna be all right... Take a deep breath... Listen, I'm really sorry this happened to you, man. Injustice is everywhere, and you're taking the brunt of it right now. But, you're gonna be okay, Sean...” He says awkwardly stepping away.

Sean shakes his head, shoulders sagging helplessly. “I… I don’t know how.”

“Brody’s right.” You reluctantly let him go, he sways dangerously but regains his footing looking at you, sad but also curious, brows furrowed in calculation and then realization. “I’m the living example of it.” You try to organize your thoughts it’s not easy to talk about it, you close your eyes breathing the salty air in. “My parents died in a crash. Drunk driver hit their car… they fell from a cliff…” you pinch the bridge of your nose trying to detach yourself from the emotions swirling hot in your gut, heart pulsing with grief like the day you lost your parents, “the driver got sentenced to five years.” You laugh bitterly swallowing the tears that keep flowing when all you want is for them to stop, you cried so much already, you shake your head, “fucking joke.”

You look over the town again, “five years and he’ll be a free man while… while my parents…” Someone rubs your back in silent comfort and you relish in it, drink it in like a starved animal. “Then my aunt took a custody over me…” A shiver runs down your spine at the mere memory, “she was after the money from the policy and as my legal guardian she had the bigger right to it than me.” You look at Sean. “She was a perfect kind lady, she and her family but it was just a game of pretend. They’re monsters… treated me like a servant, beating me up when I refused something…I reported it of course but the police did a jack shit for me so I decided to run away.” You finish in a trembling voice.

“Shit.” Brody says and you let out a wet laugh.

“Didn’t see that coming, did you?” You say trying for playful and missing for a mile.

“(Y/N), shit… this is messed up.” Sean takes your hand and squeezes.

“We both were thrown into a hopeless situation...” You give him a sad smile and he shakes again, new tears welling up in his eyes.

The three of you stand like that for few more seconds until Brody’s clears his throat. “What is sure is... that's the past. But you can't look back now, Sean...” He says facing the two of you. He points first to you then turns and points at the car where Daniel sleeps soundly. “You've got each other... and you have to move forward...”

“Why?”

“You may not see it but... What you and your brother have is the most important thing. He needs you… and you need him.” Brody points at you. “You told me you met (Y/N) just a day ago but what I see is… you guys risked your safety for one another. Heck, Sean you were worried sick for her when she collapsed.” He huffs a breath rubbing his forehead. “That’s some amazing bond for someone you barely know and that’s why I know that you met for a reason. You’re good for one another I can tell.”

Brody steps away, “I can also tell Daniel doesn't know what happened. Sean, at some point... you're gonna have to tell him. You have to be there for him. Both of you.” He smiles at you. “The kid adores you (Y/N).”

“He’s a sweet kid I would fight the world to keep him safe.” You say seriously.

It makes Brody laugh, “that’s what I’m talking about. I don’t know if you guys met by coincidence or by fate but you better stick together… it’ll be for the best.” He looks at Sean again. “Whatever happens hiding the truth is only going to hurt him.”

“I know... I just have to find the right time...”

“Take it from me... the sooner you can address it, the better.”

“Yeah. I'm gonna do it next chance I get. It's just... It's not gonna be easy...”

It never is, you think sadly, the only thing you can do is comfort each other.

The three of you talk some more after you and Sean calm down a little. You talk about your plans for the road and Brody listens nodding here and there. You eventually hit the road again.

The rest of the ride is quiet which is a good thing it gives time to process things.

You stop by some motel in the middle of nowhere, at least the view is kind of nice. You always liked ocean.

You and Sean sit on some rock watching Daniel play with Mushroom. It’s a silly name but it oddly suits the little dog, you might have laughed at it a little, though.

“So… a puppy?” You point with your chin in Daniel’s general direction.

Sean huffs a weak laugh, “yeah seems like it… but… Daniel’s happy, that’s what matters now.”

You nod leaning on his shoulder, small smile tugging on the corner of your mouth, when Sean lets you.

The silence is nice, you close your eyes breathing deeply the fresh air, it fills your lungs to the brim. Your headache an unpleasant memory now. You think about what happened, the turmoil of emotions that consumed you like a wildfire since you met the two brothers. How easy it was for you to trust them, fight for them, risk your own life… and strangely you would do that all over again.

Daniel laughs and you open your eyes, you watch him running in circles with the dog hot on his heels. “Hard to tell which one is the dog.”

You feel Sean shake his head followed by a quick bark of a laugh. “Yeah.” He turns his head and you straighten to look at him, he stares at you with worry. “How are you feeling?” His eyes move to the bandage on your head and his face scrunches with guilt.

You touch his arm, “it’s not your fault, Sean. It was my choice to help you and I would do that again.”

He glances at you, shoulders louse, helpless. “Why?” He searches your face for something.

You shake your head, “I don’t know.” You shrug your shoulders, “lack of preservation instinct, perhaps?” You grin.

Sean guffaws, “you’re impossible.”

“Yup and now you’re stuck with me,” you wink which makes him laugh even harder.

“Guys! What’s so funny?” Daniel runs up to the two of you, rosy from running, eyes crinkling with joy. Mushroom barks, tongue lolling to the side making her look dopy.

Sean jerks away almost like someone who got caught with a hand in a cookie jar, he’s so awkward, just like you… before. You find it oddly charming.

“We… uh… nothing?” He stutters.

Daniel levels him with the most unimpressed stare you ever saw, a feat for a nine year old.

“Uh uh… riiight.”

“Hey, Daniel,” Sean moves nervously. “Let’s… Let's play fetch with the pup?”

Real smooth you think but Daniel perks up at the idea. “Really? Yes!”

“Let me do a test throw first, cool?”

“Well. Okay. But I'm next.”

Sean picks up a stick and stretches his arm back. “Okay, puppy. Go wide!” He swings his arm and the stick goes flying down the beach, Mushroom sprinting after it like a hound dog.

You fold your hands around your mouth, “come on Mushroom! Good girl!”

After a long moment the puppy comes back bouncing with the stick in her cute little mouth.

“Good doggie! I think we need a frisbee.” Sean says retrieving the twig from the dog, he pauses and looks closer. You take a peek, too. There’s something entangled in it.

“Whoa! What did you find?” Sean gets all excited, he fiddles with the stick and when he opens his palm it’s to a tooth necklace. You think it’s a shark tooth.

Sean looks at the pup with glee, “You just killed a shark! You deadly Mushroom.” He ruffles her fur and the puppy barks.

Daniel vibrates with delight, “She's awesome! Now she wants ME to throw the stick...”

Sean hands it to him and Daniel takes it immediately then he looks at you and asks shyly, “You want to try, too (Y/N)?”

You shake your head, you want to but Daniel needs it more, there’ll be many times for you to play fetch with the pup. “Nah, I’m good.”

Daniel nods and he’s already running away before you can even blink. You turn to Sean, “You need to tell him, Sean.”

He hunches over his knees, taking his face in his hands. “I know.” He smiles at you when you pat him on his back. You hear steps behind so you turn to Brody who walks up to you.

“Looks like these two are getting along. It's good to see him like that.” Then he winks at the two of you. “Looks like you getting along swimmingly, too.”

That makes Sean turn a pretty red, spluttering and what not. Looking at the burning of your own cheeks you must be blushing like a madman, too.

Brody grins but cuts our misery and tilts his head to point at the motel, “well, I got you guys that room.”

Sean stands up, cheeks still red. “Seriously? I...”

Brody pats him on the shoulder, “It's only a room, no big deal. Look, I had tough times when I started out... and… some strangers saved my life.”

“Hey Brody, you really don’t have to. I can pay for the room.” You hoist yourself up.

Brody shakes his head, “it’s ok, kid. Let me help you. You’ll need all the money you have for the road.”

“I…” You sigh rubbing the back of your neck, “thanks, Brody.” You give him a smile, your lip trembling a bit.

“My pleasure.” He hands over the key to the motel room which Sean accepts.

“Thank you... “ Sean’s voice breaks down, you know the feeling, there’s a big lump in your throat, too.

“Not a big deal kid, now’s just my turn to help someone.”

You shake your head, “it is a big deal, you have a kind heart. World would be better if there were more people like you.” You say hugging him, he laughs awkwardly patting you on the back, before he steps back.

He points to the motel’s upper balconies informing you which room is yours. He gives Sean and you some warnings, too.

You don’t like goodbyes. They suck.

“Brody... You're not leaving... Are you?” You glance at Daniel, you didn’t even hear him walking up to you.

”Yes I am, but... not until Santa Brody gives you a goodbye gift...”

Brody reaches down and pulls up a backpack, Sean instantly starts flailing his hand around trying to decline.

“Err... I mean, ho ho ho! And don't you dare argue about it. I'll leave it right here if you do.”

“Okay. You win...” Sean accepts the backpack with some reluctance. “Thanks, Brody.”

Daniel cuddles to you hiding his face in your side, it clutches at your heart, you hug him closer to you.

Sean tries on Brody’s backpack, rolling his shoulders. “Feels good...” He picks up his old one and hands it to Daniel but stops mid-air. Right the cans, must be rather heavy. “Looks like it's yours now but after we repack.”

Daniel rolls his eyes but nods nonetheless, “ok.”

Brody laughs, he bustles in place a bit then reaches into the pocket of his coat and takes out a red bandana and after a moment he gives it to Daniel. “Now it's yours...”

Daniel smiles taking the piece of cloth from Body, “cool.” He stares at the bandana then at Mushroom he frowns for a second until he glances at Brody. “Hmmm... Do you think it's okay if she wears it? Like our official guard dog!”

Brody nods his head with approval, “sure... It's... your bandana now.”

Daniel ties the bandana around the puppy’s neck then stands up and climbs on the rock.

“Okay... Time for me to hit the road again.” Brody says.

Sean’s eyes flicker down and you reach for his hand, you already feel the tears prickling you in the eyes.

“Hey, don't look so sad... You can contact me on my blog... ‘A Tribe Called West’. So... you better keep me posted when you can... Okay, guys?”

“We will. Thanks again, Brody...” Sean sticks his hand out and Brody shakes it then he pulls Sean and by extension you into a big hug.

“Bro-hug!” Brody shouts and you giggle. The hug is nice and warm even if you feel a little squished.

The hug leaves you breathless and happy.

“Not fair!” Daniel whines and leaps off the rock into Brody's arms, who hugs him back tightly before he sets him down. “Wish you could stay with us...”

Mushroom whines and you take her into your arms she licks your face, such sweetheart.

“Me too, kid...” Brody says turning on his heel in the direction of his car. “Sorry, I'll probably think of a better ‘goodbye’ when I'm on the road, but... until then... Take care, my dudes.”

He heads to his car and starts the engine. You wish you still had your car, the old little thing. You wipe your tears, Mushroom helping you with that, licking away the salty droplets. “I’ll miss him.”

Sean nods, “yeah me, too.”

You watch Brody driving off making one final wave at you, the three of you wave him back. You look at the empty road long after Brody’s gone.

“We should go.” You point your chin at the motel.

Sean adjust the backpack on his shoulders, “yeah, time to hit the sack.”

You hand the puppy to Daniel who tucks her under his chin, Sean ruffles his hair and the three of you walk to the motel.


	4. On the Road - Part 4

Once you’re in the room you blink at the two beds that are there. You kind of expected it though so you just shrug your shoulders and let the heavy backpack fall to the ground. God, you hated wearing it.

You take some antiseptic and a new bandage from your backpack and go to the bathroom to inspect the wound on your forehead leaving the boys to their own devices. You slowly take off the bandage and look closer in the mirror, there’s an awful gash, almost two inches long and quite deep, too. You hope it’ll heal without stitches, you clean the wound and wrap a new bandage around your head.

When you walk out the boys just finished playing rock, paper, scissors. Daniel whines, he lost apparently but Sean just pats him on the head and points to the bed closer to the windows. “It’s yours.”

Daniel hugs his big brother and jumps on the bed, joining little Mushroom. You raise your brow in amusement.

“And where that leaves me, then?” You ask grinning at the red spreading on Sean’s cheeks, he twitches and darts his eyes to the two beds, the realization sets in.

“Oh… fuck…I…”

His expression is so priceless you want to tease him, mercilessly but you just raise your brow, looking him up and down, a smile tugging on your lips. It makes him blush even more, speechless and twitching nervously, fiddling with his hands for a moment, before he clears his throat. It shouldn’t be so amusing or dare say adorable but it is and you know that if you were in his shoes you would be an awkward mess, too. Still, the situation is just too much to give up. For a second you wonder when you changed so much? Flirting and teasing boys never was in your repertoire of social interactions.

Daniel sits on his bed and looks at you pulling you out of your train wreck of thoughts, “of course (Y/N) will sleep with me and Mushroom.” He says as a matter of fact. Sean looks at him sharply.

“Dude, we’ll sleep on one bed and (Y/N) will get another.”

Daniel jumps from the bed and takes you by your hand, “I want to sleep with (Y/N)! She’s cool.”

“Daniel…” Sean says squaring his shoulders. “She’s a girl, she should have her own bed.”

Daniel tilts his head, “so what if she’s a girl?”

Sean gapes at him, “guys and gir—"

This conversation goes pretty weird real fast, you think shaking with silent laughter. “I think your big bro is just afraid I’ll steal his one and only baby brother.” You cut in.

The little boy next to you nods his head and moves to the bed taking your hand. Maybe you could adopt him you think absurdly, which is not possible you know but if you could you totally would. You stop, though and Daniel looks at you quizzically.

“I think I’ll take the other bed.”

“What? Why?”

You point to your head and Daniel scrunches his brows not quite understanding. As much as you would like to cuddle you’re kind of afraid that Daniel might hit you in his sleep or something. Sean seems to get it.

“Dude she’s hurt and you trash in your sleep like a madman.”

“I’m not!”

“You do!”

You use their distraction to your advantage and take the empty bed. It’s surprisingly soft for a bed in a cheap motel room. You follow the exchange with amusement until you feel the coming headache.

“No!”

“Yes!”

“Guys! Don’t…” you sigh, “not so loud, please.” You massage your temples, not that you need to but you kind of want to make a point.

The boys stop abruptly to look at you, it’s kind of gratifying how quickly the guilt replaces stubbornness that was there just a second ago. Sean flails his hands and Daniel hunches on himself, Mushroom whines hiding her snout under her paws.

“Fuck… sorry.” Sean rubs his neck looking at you apologetically, he spins on his heel and goes to the backpack Brody gave him, a moment later he hands you water and a pain pill. You take it with gratitude once you swallow, you feel small arms circling your shoulders. Daniel’s hair tickles you in the nose.

“Sorry, (Y/N).” He says and you pat his back.

“It’s ok little wolf. I’m just tired.” You catch Sean looking at you worriedly, such a long time since someone worried about you, it warms you up. “Head up, big wolf. I’m seriously fine. Thanks for the painkillers.”

“Sure, no problem.” He stares at your forehead gnawing at his bottom lip but you just shake your head and nod for him to go before you turn to pay attention to Daniel. With the corner of your eye, you see Sean shrugging and eventually with nothing better to do he turns and goes to his old backpack taking out his phone and charger. Then after some consideration, he takes out a sketchbook, at least you think it is, moments later your guess is proven right when Sean sits in a chair next to Daniel’s bed with a pencil in hand. Huh, an artist then, you wonder if he’ll show you his work but for now, you leave him to it. It seems like he needs it.

You glance at Daniel, “what do you say we search for something fun on TV? Maybe there’ll be Hawt Dog Man on it?”

The little boy jumps, eyes crinkling like little stars. “Yes, let’s do it!”

The two of you move to the other bed and turn the TV on. The puppy moves to you and licks your hand, you pet her soft fur while you skip the channels. You find the show in no time, some old reruns, and you smile watching the show you loved so much as a kid. You feel Sean’s stare, it tingles at the back of your head, but you ignore it.

A laugh bubbles out of your throat, quick and delighted when something funny happens on the screen, you go back to your childhood for a second, you almost smell the cookies your mother loved to bake every Saturday. The memory is a nice one and you cherish it for this fleeting moment before you’re pulled back to the present. Sean and Daniel discuss the episode, Sean sounds kind of sad under the cheerful tone he’s using, Daniel’s none the wiser. Maybe he’s just too young.

When the next episode starts Sean stands up, “Okay. I'm done here.”

Daniel looks up at his brother and points indignantly at the TV, “you're missing the best part!”

“I know. But I gotta take care of the bath. Don't forget, you're up soon!” Sean laughs when Daniel grumbles.

“I know!”

Sean shakes his head going around the beds, he checks on his phone before he vanishes in the bathroom.

You go back to watching the show discussing the next episode with Daniel, both of you getting excited about every little thing. Not long after, Sean shouts for Daniel.

“HEY, DANIEL, BATH'S READY!”

Daniel tries to protest but after a quick banter, he eventually takes Mushroom and goes into the bathroom. Soon after you hear a delightful laugh.

“Fuck I dreamed about a warm bath for ages now. Cold showers are quite awful.” You say. Being on a road is no flowers and rainbows and personal hygiene sucks when you can’t clean up whenever you want.

Sean sits on the bed with you. “How long are you on the road?” He worries the hem of his sleeve, shoulders sagging, he glances at the bathroom and you know he worries about Daniel about the unforeseen future, you understand his uneasiness.

You shrug, “three months more or less. It’s awful but also kind of wonderful.”

“How so?”

“I feel free.” You say earnestly patting his arm. “Whatever happens I’m going with the two of you to the end of the line.”

Sean glances at you from under his bangs, lips forming a tiny perfect ‘o’. You hold his stare and he shakes his head with disbelief. “You’re unbelievable.”

“Perhaps,” you admit with a giggle. “But I’m loyal,” and lonely you add in your mind, “so you better accept my help, Sean Diaz ‘cause you won’t get rid of me that easily.” You wink which makes him laugh, you like his laugh.

You don’t know how long you were sitting like that but the moment is eventually interrupted by Daniel, freshly bathed, cheeks rosy with happiness. Mushroom lies in his arms, tongue lolled to the side.

“Ready to watch some more?” The answer is clear enough when Daniel throws himself on the bed, bouncing on it with the pup barking happily. You join him on the bed glancing at Sean, he shakes his head and instead he walks to the table and takes his phone. He goes out on the balcony.

In the middle of the episode you look to the window, Sean’s silhouette barely visible and you frown when he stands up suddenly, you have a bad feeling.

“I’m going to check on your big bro.” You already stand up from the bed before Daniel can stop you.

On the balcony you see Sean swinging his arm, face tear-streaked and you move to him in two big steps, catching his wrist in your hand before he can dispose of his phone.

“Sean, no!” You hiss.

He wrests his hand away. “I have to (Y/N)! You heard Brody!”

You hate how his voice is trembling, how his whole body shakes with barely contained emotions, how he clutches his phone so much his knuckles go all white.

“The damage is already done. You have important things there you would like to keep, right?”

He looks to the side wiping his tears, he nods his head, new tears welling up.

“I have a notebook with me. We can download the data you want and save it on a USB drive. You can get rid of it later,” you point to the phone.

Sean stares at you for a long moment, there’s something in his eyes you can’t decipher and you have to blink before you get lost in their depths. “You’re…”

“I know.”

You wipe his cheeks from the remnants of his tears, he gets all sheepish and it’s a much better look on him then the anguish contorting his face.

“Come on, we have some data to save.” You grin already walking back to the room, Sean following you in silence. Daniel sits on the bed unpacking his backpack, cans full of food land behind him along with other stuff.

You take out the notebook and soon after the transfer is on the go. You almost fall from the chair when you hear Daniel.

“Yuk, Sean! There’s a condom in my bag… gross!”

Sean almost chokes on air looking at you with panic, face so red he looks like a traffic light. “I… ah… it’s not…”

You feel your own cheeks grow hot, boys, honestly. “Sooo… you have a girl? Or a…”

“No… I…”

Daniel cuts in, “nope, he doesn’t have a girlfriend, no one really.” He states shrugging his shoulders, the condom landing with the rest of the stuff behind him.

You look at Sean, he doesn’t look like someone who would have sex with someone he isn’t with, so he was hoping to start something with someone? You can’t blame him, he’s a growing boy after all. Gosh, you talk like an old lady when you’re just two years older, maybe not even that.

Sean splutters, his eyes darting to you and just as quickly moving to the side. He’s so embarrassed you actually kinda expect him to combust in flames any minute. You let him stew in his embarrassment before you take pity on him.

“Relax, Sean. Maybe it’ll come in handy later.” You shrug turning to the screen, the transfer is almost done. You frown at the odd silence until you backtrack the conversation. You quickly stand up almost knocking the chair out, looking at Sean, your cheeks so hot you might actually be the one to explode. “I…I… it didn’t come out right.” You stutter.

You look at each other awkwardly.

“Nooo…”

You snap your head to Daniel who looks at the TV, eyes glassy and shoulders shaking, you quickly follow the line of his sight, “oh no… Sean.” You whisper.

Sean’s already looking at the TV, eyes wide in shock.

You jump when every furniture in the room starts to shake, Daniel’s at the center of strange phenomena, trembling, screaming. You look to Sean who stands there dumbly watching Daniel in shock, you nudge him to move and it’s like a switch was being turned because he springs into action.

You bent down and take into your arms scared Mushroom who barks and trembles, she whines when she’s in your arms hiding her snout under your chin. You hug her tightly to your chest, tears streaming down your cheeks as Sean tries to calm down Daniel, shouting apologies and assurances, trying to explain.

With every word you want to walk up to them, hug them both but you know you can’t, this moment is not yours to share. No matter how much your heart breaks at the scene before you.

“What are we gonna do without him?” Daniel asks choking on his tears, Sean squeezes him closely, swaying in a gentle motion.

“Sssshhhh enano... It's gonna be okay. It's gonna be okay.”

You walk up to them on weak legs, Mushroom wiggles in your arms so you put her down, in no time she runs to the boys, whining and scraping until Daniel takes her in his arms. Without the little pup in your arms, you don’t know what to do. Sean looks at you then, like he heard your thoughts, and opens his arm, unlike that time by the river. You cautiously step in losing your balance when Sean pulls you in, you let him hide his face in the crook of your neck, you rub his head with one hand and with the other you tug Daniel closer to you, thinking about the unfairness of it all, you make a silent oath then, that you’ll protect them no matter the cost, consequences be damned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the next chapter on it's going to be slightly AU but the most major events will still happen one way or the other.


	5. The rules - Part 1

You slowly wake up from deep sleep, a feat in itself since it’s fucking cold and you wonder time and time again how you’re able to fall asleep at all. You don’t like cold, it seeps into your bones and leaves you trembling for _hours_ , often with a side effect of a slight fever. Sean laughed at you when you put all those clothes on when the first snow appeared and the temperature dropped significantly, you had like layers upon layers of clothes on you and sure it wasn’t exactly comfortable but you were at least a little bit warm, a small price to pay really, that’s what matters the most. 

Nights were the worst, almost. At least until you found the sleeping arrangement that guaranteed to keep you warm.

The three of you – four, counting little Mushroom – made a goddamn puppy pile every night when you went to sleep. Since you got easily cold the brothers decided you should be the one to sleep in the middle, which you tried protesting, arguing that Daniel should be the one in the middle, since he was a kid and all that but they shrugged you off and did what they wanted so you just went with the flow.

You ended with Sean hugging you from the back and you cuddling Daniel with Mushroom curled to the kid’s belly and everything under the three sleeping bags, so yes it was kind of warm with an occasional cold sweep of air sneaking in.

But… the sleeping arrangement had it demerits, too… it made more than few things awkward between you and Sean the first few nights you spent in the cabin. One word – teenage boys and mornings, the first time you woke up to Sean plastered to your back with something poking you in the hip you wanted to die from mortification and once Sean woke up, well… it’s been awkward and embarrassing and everything in between for at least three days straight until Daniel asked what is wrong with the two of you. You didn’t envy Sean when he tried to explain that one.

Daniel was so affronted at the idea that he put himself between the two of you to save you from his brother and his stupid bodily functions as he called them.

It was quite sweet of him, really but it was good for maybe four nights before he reluctantly decided that you should sleep in the middle again because you’re cold and he wants you to be warm.

And yes the warmth was of bigger importance so you and the older Diaz swallowed the embarrassment and continued with the sleeping arrangement since it was the comfiest and warmest.

It was also quite fun watching Daniel glaring at his brother before you went to sleep. Fortunately there was no more accidents, well… almost but the few times it happened the two of you just ignored it for your own sanity.

It’s been almost three weeks since you found that little cabin in the woods, a blessing really since you and Sean tried limit staying in motels to a minimum but it was getting colder and Daniel had that awful on and off cough that worried you, the meds were not enough when it was so cold, he needed warm bed and room.

You burrow yourself deeper into the sleeping bags and go back to yesterday's conversation with Sean and you’re happy with the result. Both of you agreed to reach Sean’s grandparents. It was for the best. Sean didn’t want to at first but Daniel’s cough was getting worse by the day so eventually, he put him first over his own discomfort.

You sigh and finally roll over from the mattress. You stretch your joints and quickly put on your warm sweater over your hoodie and then the thick winter coat because the cold makes you shudder like a leaf. You consider the puffy vest and after some thinking you put it on, too. It makes moving a little hard but it’s warm, so there’s that.

“Hi, (Y/N),” Sean says grinning at you and your _layers_ , you roll your eyes in answer. To hell with him. You liked your layers, thank you very much.

“Hello to you, too.” You say looking around trying not to sound too snarky, it seems that the boys packed almost everything, you don’t see Daniel but you guess he’s in his base in the other room, probably deciding what to pack, “where’s Daniel?”

Sean shakes his head in defeat and points to the other room, “he’s trying to pack the whole room in.”

You kinda half-snort half-laugh, “figures.” 

Daniel chooses this moment to walk into the room brows furrowed and nose scrunched, he’s full of restless energy, once he notices you his face brightens up, "Hi (Y/N)." He smiles.

You nod, "hi there Superwolf, did you train today?"

"Yes! I can move that big rock now!" He says proudly and you walk up to him.

You pat him on the shoulder, "good job young padawan, may the force be with you."

Daniel beams at you but his attention is caught by the puppy who whines and scraches the door, he points a finger at Sean, “Mushroom wants to go out, don't you hear?” He shouts at his brother then he walks up to the table and scoops few things up.

Choices, ah choices, you think with mirth. You catch Sean shaking his head grumbling something under his nose but he moves to let the pup out anyway, “yeah, sorry.”

The puppy springs out barking and after a second thought you follow her up.

“Where are you going?” Sean looks at you with surprise and you shrug your shoulders.

“Wanna get some fresh air.” 

He tilts his head considering you for a second, one brow raised, “riiiiight, you sure you’re ok?” He asks not really believing you, his lips twitching with a barely contained grin.

You roll your eyes in exasperation and punch his shoulder, “shuddup, it’s our last day here so I wanna take one last look around.” You don’t wait for his reply instead you move and in no time you’re outside, you shiver but the crispy air wakes you up so it’s not so bad. You look around and you catch Mushroom sprinting into the woods barking, you frown but follow her, curiosity picking up, maybe there’s a rabbit in one of the traps or something?

You walk under the fallen log and go up, your frown deepens when you see Mushroom growling, she’s trembling though, tail between her legs and you walk up to her, she doesn’t seem to notice you at all so you crouch next to her, “hey girl what’s up?” 

She whines and something moves in your periphery, when you look up you see something behind the bushes, big eyes and bared teeth, a cougar your mind supplies while you freeze in place.

The wild big fucking cat crouches lower, butt in the air, muscles tight and you remember your friend’s cat all those years ago, a cat is a cat no matter the size and that one is ready for an attack so when it jumps you quickly sweep Mushroom into your arms and stand up kicking the mountain lion in the muzzle, your heart jumping to your throat, because _fuck_ you just kicked a wild cat as big as you, that’s _wild._

You turn to run and hope it won’t follow you after you kicked it but you’re quickly proven wrong. In hindsight trying to outrun a friggin cougar was probably the worst idea ever because it thinks you’re prey and the thrill of a hunt must be coded into its DNA. You make maybe four steps when you feel claws slashing down your back, it stings but you don’t think the damage is too big, thank God for the thick clothes that make for your armor now. You still stumble though, Mushroom falling from your arms, you hit her lightly on the butt to prompt her to run and she does, sprinting forward, yapping, a heartbreaking high noise full of fear.

The cougar moves and you think of Daniel and Sean. Daniel might have those fancy powers but he doesn’t have much of a control over them yet and the cat could sneak on him unseen and then, and then…

Fear grips your heart and you don’t really think what you’re doing, you just kind of throw yourself at the cat which again is stupid, stupid, stupid, who with a sound mind would do that? Someone insanely stupid that’s who, but you try anyway because you don’t have any preservation instincts it seems. You remember your lessons in self-defense and your dad’s teachings, a former military that he was he wanted to make sure you know how to kick ass, mostly because you always were helping others from bullies which in turn made the bullies target you.

You didn’t like the drills your dad put you through at the time but you’re thankful now when you take the cougar in a headlock. If you weren’t fighting for your life now you would laugh hysterically because never in the wildest dreams you would think that you would be wrestling with a fucking cougar barehanded, trying to choke it, but here you are. 

Of course, it was doomed to failure from the start, the mountain lion trashes wildly, raw strength behind tight strung muscles so you’re not really surprised when the cat throws you from its back and you hit a tree. You roll on the ground from the impact but the mountain lion doesn’t give you any time to recover when it moves straight for your neck, instead, it closes its jaws on your arm you involuntary put over your face and neck in defense.

The pain that shoots through your arm makes you see stars, the cat claws at your stomach tugging your arm sharply, the strength behind the bite is too much, a matter of seconds before your arm snaps in two you think. 

You feel warm droplets – blood – hit your face, running down your chin and you think that’s it. You’re going to die. You don’t see your life flashing before your eyes, no death reaper waiting for you. All you see are yellow eyes and teeth red from your blood.

Maybe that’s just how death looks like.

Terror grips at your insides like cold iron, colder than the snow or wintery air. You don’t even realize you reach for something with your free hand – a rock - until you swing and hit the cat on the side of its head with the little strength you’ve got left and then you go completely limp. Everything hurts so fucking much.

You think you hear Daniel’s terrified scream, Sean’s following right after but maybe it’s just your imagination. The last thing you see are sharp teeth closing in.

~~**~~

Your whole body is on fire, you’re not sure if you’re awake, or dreaming or dead.

You think you hear someone crying but you’re not sure not when everything hurts so much.

“I-I-I tho-thought it ki-ki-killed her.” Daniel chokes out, you think it’s him so you try to open your eyes to make sure he’s alright.

Yellow eyes and blood-stained teeth flash before your eyes.

You sit up with heart beating wildly in your chest looking around with panic. Daniel and Sean… where are they? Are they safe? And Mushroom? You ignore the new wave of pain in favor of fear consuming you.

“Da-Daniel? Se-Sean?” You choke out, the new flood of pain makes you bend in half with a startled shout. There are arms around you in no time and you trash wildly putting distance between you and the cougar.

The cougar clawing at your belly, strong paws trying to tear you apart.

But it’s not the mountain lion trying to kill you.

“(Y/N)! It’s ok. You’re safe. We’re here.” Sean says and you blink your eyes to get the blurriness to go away. 

There’s no cougar.

Only Sean and Daniel. Their tears streaked faces swim into your vision and you let out a fluttering sigh, feeling the tears welling in your eyes. They’re safe. _They’re safe._ The relief is so big you almost collapse. Safe, they’re safe, you repeat it like a mantra. 

You feel something warm tickling your hand and you see the little pup sound and safe, you break down then, tears falling down, you take her into your arms, ignoring the pain from your right arm where you were bitten, Mushroom whines licking your cheeks and trying to squeeze under your chin.

God, you love her so fucking much.

There are arms tugging you and you don’t oppose this time. Sean’s hugs you, minding your wounds and you just melt into the embrace, Daniel follows soon after and you feel safe and warm and protected. You’re not sure when you fall back to sleep.

You’re on and off, delirious on fever burning your body. You wake up to bits and pieces of conversation between the brothers, Mushroom licking your hand or your face, whining softly.

~~**~~

“Sean, she’s burning up what if she… what if…” Daniel wails breaking into sobbing.

“It’s going to be alright, enano.” Sean sounds tired and worried and scared all at once.

~~**~~

Something cold touches your forehead and the back of your neck, it feels nice against your burning skin, you sigh with content.

“Shhh, it’s ok (Y/N),” Sean whispers, raw from – you can’t quite put your finger on it - from crying maybe. “Just… stay with us, ok? Please…”

~~**~~

“Hey, (Y/N) please wake up,” Sean says brokenly, gently stroking your cheek.

‘I’m awake,’ you want to say but you don’t have any strength to do that nor to open your eyes instead, you succumb to the black abyss of unconsciousness.

~~**~~

Someone snuggles to your good - or better - side, small trembling hand holding yours in a tight grip. You want to hug Daniel, tell him you’re going to be alright but the heat is too much, pain eating you alive.

“Hey, enano. Move, let her sleep,” Sean says.

Daniel shakes his head, mumbling a weak, “no.”

~~**~~

Daniel sobs loudly, trembling by your side, “I don’t want (Y/N) to die! I don’t!” He shouts through tears, choking on them.

“She’s strong, she’s going to be ok.” Sean doesn’t sound so sure, but you feel him squeezing your hand nonetheless. “She’s going to be fine.” He says with more conviction and you want to prove him right more than anything in the world.

~~**~~

“I should be there with her when she went out!” Daniel shouts, there are angry steps echoing and more shouting.

“Then you could be hurt!”

“I wouldn’t! I would have protected her!”

You don’t want them arguing, it’s no one fault, it’s just you being stupid and reckless.

~~**~~

“What if she dies?! I don’t want her to die! I don’t –”

“Do you think I want that?!” Sean cuts in shouting angrily, “I don’t want to lose her either.” He finishes, voice breaking at the end.

You wonder if you heard that right, maybe you’re just dreaming?

There’s more crying, and you wish you weren’t hurt, you hate yourself a little for causing them such distress. All you wanted was to make sure they’re safe, you didn’t think how much of an impact it would have if you were hurt. 

You’re an idiot... of course, you knew they would be devastated. You remember the gas station incident and your heart flutters at the idea that someone might care for you so much barely knowing you.

You blackout to more shouting and desperate sobbing.

~~**~~

The hot flame consuming you stops at last and you feel better even if the pain is still there.

When you finally wake up it’s to Sean gently moving his fingers through your hair and Daniel tucked under your chin.

“That feels nice.” You say, cringing internally at how your voice sounds from the disuse. The hand petting your hair stills. “Don’t stop.” You move your head a bit to look up at Sean only then you realize your head lies on his thighs, you would probably blush in any other circumstance but you feel like something drove you over, swallowed and spat. Daniel squirms in your arms and you tug him closer.

“(Y/N)?” Sean asks uncertainly like he was dreaming too many times of this happening and he’s not sure if he’s not dreaming again. You know the feeling all too well.

“Yeah, one and only.” You try for a smile but the pain rears its head and you must have grimaced because Sean looks like he wants to give you all the painkillers in the world but doesn’t have any and his face goes through at least seven expressions before it sets on something between worried and relieved.

You notice his red, puffy eyes and your heart kind of makes something stupid, knowing that he cared about you so much. You lean your head into his hand, “now head rubs.” You nudge his hand looking at him from under your lashes.

He blinks at you with surprise and then gives you watery smile full of so much emotion you need to take your eyes away. “Yeah, yeah, sure. One head rub for the Lady.”

Your eyes close under their own accord, you sigh, relaxing, “how long was I out?”

Sean squirms a bit and you grumble in protest, he gives your neck a squeeze in apology. “Four days.” He says tightly and you have to look up, his brows are furrowed, face pained and eyes so fucking devastated you want to reach up and touch him, reassure him that you’re alive, that you’ve been through worse, that you’re made of stronger stuff than most people, that you’re here and you’re not going anywhere.

“Sean…” 

He shakes his head, “we thought you’re not gonna make it. You were burning up, screaming in pain, you…” He closes his eyes to stop the tears welling up, “fuck… fuck…”

You reach up and take his hand squeezing it tightly.

“You know… when ‘Shroom came back, trembling and yapping I knew something was wrong.” He gently strokes your hand, eyes not leaving you. “Daniel found you first and when he screamed I…I…” He takes a deep breath, “you were lying on the ground, not moving, and there…there was so much blood…” his voice breaks and you nuzzle into his stomach.

“Sean you don’t have to…”

He shakes his head, “we thought you were dead and Daniel… Daniel, he used his powers on the cougar, he killed it… fuck I thought I lost you, too.”

Something hits your cheek, you don’t have to look up to know he’s crying. Fuck you feel like crying, too.

“But you were alive and fuck… I felt so relieved…” He rubs your neck, then your cheek. “Then the fever came and it didn’t come down since.”

Sean stops for a moment and you give him time to collect his thoughts.

Daniel sighs and snuggles closer, Mushroom whines softly and you reach to pet her soft fur, she licks you and you know you would do everything all over again. The pup was part of your little family of misfits.

“Then you stopped moving altogether and I thought… I thought…”

You can’t take it anymore so you gently untangle yourself from Daniel and move with some hardship over to Sean, you tug him closer and he hugs you hiding his face in your neck. Affection comes to the two of you so naturally now, you blink away your tears, ignoring the pain that became your body.

“It’s ok, I’m here.” 

He trembles and you squeeze him a little tighter. 

“I told you, you’re stuck with me to the end of the line.”

He laughs wetly against your shoulder and you rub his back.

You stay like that until Daniel wakes up and when he sees you’re awake he throws himself at you, nuzzling your cheeks with his own, hugging you and crying like a baby, saying your name over and over again.

Your heart swells with affection for this kid, does it feels like that to have a younger sibling?

You’re tired though so eventually after the reassurances and hugs and more reassurances you fall back to sleep but this time it’s a peaceful one. 

Next time you wake up you feel much better, you eat and drink and fall asleep again.

A few hours later when you wake up again, Sean sits next to you with clean bandages and some antiseptic, you watch him closely putting everything in place before he looks at you.

"We need to change your bandages." He says pointing his chin vaguely in your direction.

You're silent for a moment, "ok..."

The silence stretches and Sean starts to fidget nervously, blush creeping up his neck, "um you need to..." he does something weird with his hands which makes you all the more confused. He clears his throat, "you need..." he starts and flays his hand again, "you need to take your clothes off." He finishes awkwardly.

You blink once, twice before blood rushes to your cheeks in embarrassed flush. "Wha...what?!"

If possible Sean blushes even more, "it'll be hard to put the bandage with your clothes on... you...you don't need to take off your... your um...bra." He whispers the last part.

You watch him for a long moment before your mind kind of starts working again. Right... he had to clean your wounds when you were unconscious but it's a different story now that you're awake even though you understand the reasoning it's still...

"Sorry, you're right." You laugh nervously, "it's just..."

He waits for you to finish but it just makes you feel more stupid than anything. "Nevermind." You say taking off your hoodie, you pause when you reach your t-shirt, you gnaw at your lower lip.

"(Y/N) what is it?"

You shake your head at first but eventually, you let out a sigh, "I know it's kind of stupid but I never... I never took my clothes off with... with a boy present." You shrug your shoulders looking to the side, your ears feel as hot as the rest of you, now.

Sean takes a double-take at you, eyes huge, "what? But.. but you must've... got a boyfriend or something." He looks so confused it would be funny if you weren't dying of embarrassment.

"Um... no?"

His brows rise up only to vanish behind his fringe. "No way... what? You..." He makes complicated shapes in the air again. "But you... there's no way... what?"

You feel flattered that he thought you had someone but the truth is that you didn't so you shrug again, "uh I was painfully alone... guys..." you sigh kinda defeated, "guys usually moon over the popular girls and I was... kind of awkward and nerdy and no one really would look twice my way. The boys that liked nerdy girls, well... they were already taken... so... yeah... no romance for me.." You smile but it doesn't quite reach your eyes, you're sure of it.

Sean watches you with such shock coloring his face you have an urge to flick his forehead to make him stop gawking at you. "They were stupid... you're so... I..." He stops and his face contorts in a grimace, it's fleeting but you still catch it. He sighs and looks down.

You're baffled for a second but then it dawns on you, "you liked a popular girl, didn't you?" Of course, he did.

Sean flushes and it's a confirmation of its own.

You shake your head, all of your previous reservations just disappear into thin air, getting shy over something stupid like taking your shirt off... ok, you know it's not stupid but well...

You take the hem of your shirt and pull it off, turning your back to Sean. "Come on then. You already saw what there was to see. I shouldn't get embarrassed about it. Sorry."

Sean doesn't say anything and you think that's that but then he stutters, "Don't be sorry... it's normal...I..." He clears his throat, “if you were at my school I would be totally over you.” He says quietly but he sounds pretty confident.

The admission makes you feel warm and tingly but you're not sure where to go with that. You peer at him letting out a small laugh, “that’s nice of you but I’m not sure you would even notice I existed.”

To his benefit, Sean looks quite offended at that.

You shake your head, “In every free moment I had I liked to hide in nook and crannies to read books or write and when I didn’t do that I was dragged by my two best friends all over the place.” You smile at the memory, you missed your crazy friends. “Even then we kinda kept to ourselves unless some jock bullied Mikah then all of us would end up in detention for _starting_ fights.” You snicker.

“I think I would notice you anywhere.”

His eyes go all soft and you can’t quite read him, the look he gives you is too hard to decipher it makes something heavy sit in the pit of your stomach so you cast your eyes downward, "let's just forget that awful and embarrassing conversation, ok?"

He purses his lips like he wants to say something more but eventually he relents and nods.

~~**~~

Later after you take another nap, you talk with the boys. They ask about the cougar and you tell them what happened, Sean is angry at you for risking your life like that, just for a dog. It makes you mad, “she’s not just a dog!” You yell feeling the blood rush to your cheeks, Sean stands up and throws his hands in the air, he wants to say something but you don’t let him. “She’s our family”, you snap also standing up and coming into Sean's personal space, your words give him a pause, whatever he wanted to say dies on his tongue for a second and you take it.

“Besides I was scared that the cougar may attack Daniel!”

Daniel protests at that but you give him a look, “mountain lions are predators, you wouldn’t know it’s there until it sunk its teeth in your neck.”

Daniel blinks at you and opens his mouth but stops when you move to him sinking to your knees and taking him in a hug. It tugs at your wounds but you ignore the pain. Your voice breaks when you start talking again, “just thinking that it might have hurt you, I-I was so scared, Daniel. I would do it all over again if it meant you won’t be hurt,” you look at Sean, “either of you.”

You let go of Daniel and you practically sag to the floor, you realize you’re crying so you wipe the tears off. “I know we know each other for just a few weeks but I-I,” you choke and shake your head, Mushroom walks to you whining softly and you rub her head. You look up at the two brothers, “I feel like I knew you for ages, maybe it’s stupid of me to think that but I feel more at ease with you than I felt with anyone in ages.” You bite your lip, tears streaming down your face, pain’s too much. You feel so goddamn vulnerable, “to me… you guys are family…” you admit softly hanging your head low.

“Fuck…” Sean says, there’s no anger in his voice anymore, he sounds as vulnerable as you are feeling right now. 

You hear steps and there’s a loud thud when Sean’s knees hit the floor and he gathers you into his arms, Daniel follows soon after. They hold you and you want to berate yourself for that, you should be the one to hold them and reassure them, they need it more than you and you managed to make it about yourself but… you need it too you realize, the comfort they provide. You didn’t know you craved being close to someone so much… not until you met them... until they gave it to you.

You were so starved for human contact after everything you’ve been through. The realization leaves you kind of dizzy and exposed.

“You’re family, too,” Daniel says nuzzling to your neck and you can’t quite stop yourself, you kiss the top of his head, he’s just so fucking accepting, welcoming you just like that.

Sean stays silent but his grip on you tightens, “yeah, you’re ours now. Family.” You feel him smile against your temple and it makes you feel hot all over, you have no idea why.

Sean moves away and you already miss the warmth he provided, he strokes your cheek looking at you with such intensity it feels strangely intimate, “that’s why we don’t want to… don’t want to see you hurt like that…” his eyes briefly move to the freshly healed wound on your forehead that will leave a scar behind for sure, “we don’t want to lose you either.” He says earnestly then he blushes like a madman when he notices he still pets your cheek. He takes his hand away quickly and clears his throat, tips of his ears burning up.

Daniel nods vigorously against your side and you know you’re fucked because you would do everything to protect them even if it meant fighting the whole world, burning everything to the ground.

Eventually, you go back to sleep, normally the turmoil of emotions would make it hard to fall asleep but the pain you ignored and the exhaustion been too much. You succumb to dreams surrounded by warmth.

Somewhere between days two and three you tell Sean that the four of you should move with the original plan and reach Sean’s grandparents. Daniel’s cough was much worse and you didn’t want him to catch pneumonia or something awful like that.

Sean protests at first, saying that you need more rest but you are stubborn so eventually he relents. 

Not long after that, you’re on the road again, taking the bus and hoping that Sean’s grandparents will take the four of you in. You can’t help but wonder if they will take _you_ in, you’re a stranger, after all, when Sean asks what’s on your mind you reluctantly share your concerns with him. He shakes his head and tells you that if it came to it, they would find somewhere else to stay, you berate him for that, pointing at Daniel’s sleeping form saying he’s more important, Daniel coughs badly waking up from his sleep as if to prove a point. Sean purses his lips and tells you that they’ll think about that when the times comes, one thing’s sure that they’re not going to leave you alone. He leaves it at that so you look at the scenery behind the bus window trying to ignore the pain and the fever that crawls back. You sleep the rest of the drive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that trying to take a cougar head on is quite ridiculuos and dangerous but I remember doing something similar when few years back this big ass agressive dog attacked my baby cousin, and the dog was relentless it didn't run when I tried to scare him off, I didn't really think back then what I'm doing I was so scared for my cousin it was the only thing I could think of, so yeah that happened and it was terrifying as all hell.


	6. The rules - Part 2

You look through the photos Claire shows you and you can’t help but grin from ear to ear, she tells you the story behind each one of them and she sounds so happy and nostalgic but also a little sad, understandable since she missed Sean growing up, seeing the person he was becoming.

“He is so adorable.” You squeal pointing at the photo where Sean as maybe four years old makes a snowman, all rosy cheeks and wide smiles, so fucking adorable, you would totally squish him and shower with tiny kisses level of adorable.

Claire laughs, “ah yes. He was around four if I remember correctly. He didn’t want to come home the whole day, he was so stuck on the idea to make an army of snowmen in the backyard.”

It startles a laugh out of you, “very ambitious.” You say seriously but your mouth twitches at the end and you giggle. “So how it turned out at the end?”

Claire shakes her head laughing, “he made maybe five of them before he came back hungry like a wolf.”

A wolf indeed you think, looking at the next photo of baby Sean and his army of snowmen, he looks so proud. Would it be terribly awful if you took photos of baby Sean pics? Probably, but he was so cute. You hear Stephen’s and Daniel’s delighted laugh upstairs with Mushroom accompanying barking. You wish you could see Daniel’s baby photos, too and it makes you kind of sad that you’ll probably never have a chance, maybe Sean had some on his phone, well on USB? Your thoughts are interrupted when your stomach growls and you blush to the roots of your hair no doubt.

“I… ah… I’m sorry…” you stutter, biting your lip, getting all shy. Claire blinks at first then she smiles that grandmotherly smile of hers.

“I should make you something to eat earlier.” She says taking the album and putting it back on the shelf, “I thought Sean will wake up sooner.”

You can’t help but snort, “that sleepyhead? He would sleep through the end of the world probably.” 

Claire laughs at that while you follow her to the kitchen.

“Do you need help?” You ask but she shakes her head and points to the chair, you nod and sit, you don’t want to be a burden.

You can’t help it but watching Claire moving around the kitchen reminds you of your mom. She would make pancakes on the weekends or her days off, music from the radio would play - whatever was trendy at the time – and the two of you or three, if your dad was back from his tour, would talk about the strangest things. You close your eyes at the memory, you miss them so much.

“Oh my, look who's awake! Good morning, sleepyhead...” Claire says and you open your eyes just as Sean takes a seat next to you. He looks like he’s still sleeping and you can’t help but grin, he looks kind of cute like that, all rumpled from sleep not quite there yet, hair sticking in every possible direction, especially that one strand over his ear, it sticks like a sore thumb and you have this big urge to flatten it up.

“It's that bed... feels like a cloud.” He replies dreamily, groaning when he catches the smell of the pancakes, “ah… I’m starving.”

You giggle, “like a wolf I’m sure.” Claire looks at you then and you wink which makes her laugh, Sean looks at you quizzically.

He squints looking between the two of you, brows scrunched in confusion. “What?”

You shake your head, “that my dear is a secret between us Ladies.” You say taking a wild strand of his hair and putting it behind his ear because you couldn’t take it anymore. He blushes a little but otherwise, he doesn’t move away just pursues his lips like a petulant child. You tilt your head considering him for a second, “look at that you still can be quite adorable.” You tease him and that pulls a reaction out of him.

His cheeks explode in red and he splutters indignantly, “what? Adorable?! I-I’m not…wait…still?” He looks at you and your grin widens.

Claire shouts for Daniel to come down and then turns to Sean with a glint in her eye you didn’t know she was capable of. “I showed her your photos when you were a kid.”

Sean gapes at her like a fish out of water then at you and back to her again. “Claireee….” He whines hiding his face in his arms.

You pat him on the back, “don’t worry I won’t tell anyone about your army of snowmen.”

He groans and you just want to tease him some more but Claire puts a plate full of pancakes before you.

She shouts for Daniel again and then she looks at you half helplessly half expectantly. It’s the same thing every day since you arrived here. Daniel and Stephen are playing with the train and it’s great how they get along but Daniel gets so immersed in it it’s hard to pull him away.

“Come on, little wolf, I’m hungry and we’re just waiting for you!” You shout and in a matter of seconds, Daniel runs down the stairs, Mushroom behind him.

“I’m sorry (Y/N)! I’m coming!” 

Sean glances at you, “why is he listening to you? I’m his brother.” It could be accusatory but he’s smiling, the blush is still there and it’s weird that you want to pepper his face in tiny, little kisses. He’s no kid anymore but almost a man now and… yes, it’s definitely weird, you ignore the warmth spreading through your belly in favor of patting the puppy on the head, “hey girl, who’s cute?”

She barks wagging her tail.

“Yes, you are!” You turn to Sean, “that’s why he listens. I’m not his sister nor his mom, sometimes it’s easier to listen to people not related to us or something like that.” You shrug your shoulders.

Daniel sits on the free stool and you ruffle his hair, “come on let’s eat, Superwolf.” He nods eagerly.

The pancakes are so good you almost moan, “yummy! Reminds me of my mom’s.” You take another bite, “the taste is almost the same.” You smile and Claire nods, a smile of her own dancing on her lips.

A few days ago she asked about you, what happened that you ended up on the road and you told her about your parents and your aunt, good things as well as the bad ones, she hugged you then and you were thankful for this little piece of affection. You also talked about your meeting with the boys and everything that happened since, including your encounter with the cougar which answered Claire’s question of how you got those wounds in the first place. 

You didn’t say anything about Daniel’s powers though, it wasn’t your secret to share. After you finished your story she took your face in her hands and said that you’re a good person and she’s happy that life put you in her boys path because the three of you apparently needed each other. 

It was nice to talk about everything, not being judged. She made you hot cocoa afterward and the rest of the evening you spent in comforting silence.

You shake your head and focus on the present, the boys are almost done eating and indeed that’s a wolf appetite if you ever saw one.

“So Daniel, how was the train delivery this morning?”

Daniel’s eyes shine and he bursts into this restless energy, hands flailing and a mouth full, he positively vibrates, “without a hitch this time.” He exclaims proudly, then he proceeds to tell you about what he learned about trains from Stephen. You nod along and ask questions and he almost glows from the attention, so cute.

Sean just grumbles under his nose and you jab his arm with your finger, “oh, don’t be jealous Big wolf.” You tease him and he turns scarlet, you probably liked teasing him a little too much.

You finish your food and you smile at Claire, “thank you, it was deliciooouus.”

“I’m glad you liked it.” She smiles back, you catch Sean watching the two of you with a smile of his own, he looks happy… though you have no idea why... maybe he’s glad you and Claire get along so well?

Claire turns to open the dishwasher and you quickly take the plates before Daniel tries to use his telekinesis to sort them out, honestly, he’s so reckless but on the other hand, he’s just a kid so you understand why he can’t stop himself. When Claire turns to take the plates she smiles when she sees them put neatly together.

“Thank you.”

You nod, “no problem.”

She takes the dishes and puts them into the machine then she looks at Daniel. “It’s nice weather today, you should go outside a bit.”

Daniel jumps from his stool, “yeah but I'll wait for Sean and (Y/N) first! And then we'll go! We won't be loud! Promise!.”

Claire laughs at that, “but be careful nobody sees you. Stay in the back, okay?”

You put everything you’ve got in you not to grimace since it was too late for that, Daniel already made friends with the neighbor kid – Chris. Good thing he somewhat listens to you because he as hell ignores Sean’s pleas.

You remember how Daniel went to his new friend’s house without telling the two of you and then Chris father proposed the trip to the mall to buy some food and whatnot for Christmas; they already had a tree so the Christmas market was out of the question now, you’re not sure which one would be worse, to be honest.

Daniel got really excited at the idea of going out of town and you knew he would go if not for you and Sean. For all the talk that he’s not a kid anymore, he as hell behave like one, not thinking what his actions may cause. You kind of admire Sean for being the big brother he is.

Predictably Daniel didn’t listen to his big bro but you took him aside and told him that it’s dangerous and you don’t want someone to recognize them and hurt them, he instantly apologized and the three of you went back home to the Reynolds. You fear to think about what would happen if someone recognized him or Sean if you decided to go.

“Stephen and I are going out later to buy some things for the cookies, so don’t stay too long outside, ok?”

Daniel nods, “ok, grandma!”

Claire laughs, you bet she loved being called grandma.

Sean puts his hand over your shoulder, “Hey, you sure you want to go outside? You’re not tired?”

“Nah, I’m good for now.” Which isn’t completely true. Your wounds are itching, a sign of healing which is good, but the pain is there too and it starts to be a little too much nonetheless you would rather die than let the boys go outside without supervision what with Daniel disobeying Sean’s rules, so you just smile instead.

Sean looks at your bandaged arm, “we should put some healing ointment and new bandage before we go.”

Claire watches you with a distant smile, her eyes going all soft around the edges, you turn your attention to Sean.

“I think we can do it later.” You shrug your shoulders but Sean just shakes his head.

“Nope, we should do it now.”

You roll your eyes watching Daniel and Mushroom run off, probably back to Stephen for the time being, Claire is right behind him going into the living room leaving the two of you alone. 

“Just admit you want to see me naked as soon as possible.” You wink, surprised at your own boldness, considering what a blushing mess you were the first time you were conscious for the whole thing, you really didn’t realize it at the time that dressing your wounds would require of you to take off your clothes, which stupid you know because how was Sean supposed to treat the huge gash on your back but that was then and this was now.

You laugh when Sean jumps up from the chair, blushing _again_ , gaping like a fish, “what?!” He shrieks, “no! It’s not… I…” He glowers at you when you laugh harder. “You’re the worst.” He mumbles.

“But you still like me anyway.” You wink and you’re not ready for the silence that follows, you glance at him curiously.

He blinks at you, gnawing at his lower lip when he catches you watching he looks to the side, “yeah, I…”

You’re not sure why he got all shy all of sudden so you’re thankful when Daniel shouts for you to hurry up. You clear your throat and move from the stool, “come on then, you mother hen. Let’s dress these battle wounds of mine.” You don’t wait for him already walking to the stairs.

You may tease Sean all you want but you still felt strangely intimate when he rubbed the antiseptic and the ointment into your torn skin, he was so gentle, you barely could talk through the lump in your throat. Teasing him was your defense mechanism, you knew the circumstances were far from intimate and you got used to it by now but sometimes it still made you self-conscious a bit.

Thankfully Sean makes it quick this time, what with Daniel growing impatient, but you still feel his hands trembling a little, linger a little bit longer than usual and you wonder why is that? Maybe you teased him too much.

Half an hour later you’re outside, Reynolds deciding to go for the shopping earlier rather than later so you bid them safe drive, Daniel can’t contain his excitement because that means he can go play with Chris.

“You know I love that he made friends with a kid his age but…” You say watching Daniel running off, Mushroom hot on his heels barking happily.

Sean nods, “yeah I know.” 

“Come on guys we have an invasion!” Daniel shouts.

Chris shows up, too with his painted-on mask and red cape, “we need immediate assistance!”

“Roger that, Captain Spirit! Superwolf! Silver Runner and I are on our way!” You shout back, Sean snorts and you turn to him with a raised brow.

“You enjoy this entirely too much, don’t you?” He states.

You grin nodding your head, “duh, of course. Superheroes, hello.”

He shakes his head, “you’re ridiculous.”

You laugh already running, “come on Silver Runner! It’s time to save the world yet again.”

He shakes his head at your antics, “after you.” He laughs when you hum Power Bear soundtrack.

~~**~~

A few hours later after all the ‘fighting’ with the Mantroid’s lackeys you sit on the couch sipping tea, you had a nice nap earlier and now you’re just chilling looking through channels on the TV. Daniel is curled to your side, mindful of your belly wounds, Mushroom is laying in your lap. It’s cozy and warm and peaceful, you feel kinda lazy, to be honest. Claire is sitting in the armchair in the back reading one of her novels while Sean sits on the chair by the window, sketchbook in hand.

“You know I would really like to see your sketches sometime… of course, if you don’t mind.” The words leave your mouth before you have a chance to stop them, Sean stiffens before he looks at you.

“There’s nothing to show, really.” He says scratching his neck.

You give him a look, “Daniel says you’re good.”

The kid in question nods his head, his hair tickles your arm, “it’s true. He _is_ good.”

“I’ll understand, though if you don’t want to.” Complete bullshit because you’re dying to see but you don’t want to press, it’s obvious he’s self-conscious about it, the more you’re surprised when he slowly nods his head.

“Yeah, ok. When I… ah… finish this one.” He says awkwardly.

You nod and go back to skipping the channels until you find some Christmas movie… well sort of, you rearrange yourself on the tiny sofa, Mushroom whines but you shush her, scratching behind her ear in apology. You lie on your side, tugging Daniel with you to hug him, he goes without complaining, snuggling under your chin, the pup curls behind your knees. You’re not sure how long you stay like that before Sean moves to the couch, he puts the sketchbook on the table.

“What are you guys watching?”

Daniel squirms a bit, yawning and nuzzling closer, “Rise of the guardians.”

Sean nods, he nudges your legs and you move them until he sits down, then you just put them on his knees. He doesn’t complain, instead, he holds your ankle drawing with his thumb tiny little circles. It feels nice, so nice in fact that you fall asleep in the middle of the movie. 

When you wake up it’s to Sean’s choking on his tea or water or something. 

Your belly feels cold so Daniel must’ve gone to bed already.

“What?! I… we’re not… it’s not…” Sean tries to say but he just stumbles over his words. You decide to pretend to sleep a bit longer, not your fault you feel curious now.

Claire laughs a little, “oh Sean, you don’t have to lie. It’s nice of you really, trying to be considerate.”

Considerate of what exactly you wonder, you wish you could take a peek to see their faces but then you won’t be able to find out what is it all about.

“No! Really! It’s not… I…” 

“Sean, sweetheart. I’m thankful you’re not hiding in the corners kissing with your girl every possible moment but I was young once, too.” She says and you stop breathing for a second completely, kissing? Girl? What girl?

“(Y/N) and I are not like that, honest.” He tries again but the tone of his voice is all wrong, you can’t quite figure out why, he sounds somewhat hopeful? You’re not sure, it’s hard to tell when you can’t see his face. 

There’s a short pause before Claire continues with a big sigh, “there’s no need to be like that, young man. It’s clear the two of you are together.”

If you could you would probably have a coughing fit by now.

Sean’s hand stills on your ankle and it makes you aware that he still was holding it, he takes his hand away quickly though, you realize Claire must’ve pointed it out.

“No that’s… it’s not…we aren’t together… it’s just…” He whispers, his knees jerk nervously.

“Oh, you’re…” Claire starts, disbelief in her voice prominent as a sun on the sky on a clear day, “you’re telling the truth… but I was so sure you…”

“Yeah… I… uh…”

Very eloquent but you don’t blame him, you’re probably blushing like an idiot now, good thing your hair is in your face otherwise your cover would be all blown up. You feel so confused though, it wouldn’t be the first time either, Charles pointed it out, too and you start to wonder if the two of you really behave like a couple which makes the warmth in your belly come back twice as strong. You’ll need to think what it means some other time, for now, you need to stop this conversation at once before it gets even more embarrassing.

You groan, wiggling a bit and then stretching, faking a big yawn. You look blearily around, God you should win an Oscar or something. “Mhm… what’s up?” You ask rubbing your eyes, after a second or two you look around confused. “Where’s Daniel.”

Sean is absolutely still, watching you like a hawk, his face is crimson just like you thought it would, you blink at him tilting your head to the side, “what?” 

He looks at you for a fraction of the second longer and finally relaxes shaking his head, “nothing.” He glances at you and your no doubt red cheeks and frowns, “you alright?” He moves to touch your forehead to your utter confusion until you realize he’s checking you for a fever.

“A little dizzy I guess.” You say taking the opportunity for what it is.

Claire is the one to move, “that won’t do. You need to go back to bed I’ll bring you some medicine.”

You nod and let Sean help you move upstairs, just like you thought, you find Daniel already sleeping with Mushroom in his arms. The bed is not too big but you and the boys got used to sleeping curled around one another. You feel your cheeks heating up even more when you think about the look Claire gave you and Sean the first time when you admitted you’re good sleeping together, that it was nothing new by now.

Honestly, you didn’t think someone could misunderstand it like that, it was so natural to you now nevertheless you lie close to Daniel, who murmurs something in his sleep. Claire is back with the medicine a minute later, you drink it even if you don’t need it, you thank her and say goodnight.

“We should check on your wounds,” Sean says and it’s the last thing you want right now when your heart beats so wildly in your chest.

You shake your head weakly, eyes closing, you let your head fall to the pillow, “later.” You mumble and you feel Sean pulling the covers up.

“Ok, right. You need your rest, tomorrow then.”

You hear him leaving the room, to take a shower probably, and you hide your face in the pillow from embarrassment. It’s going to be an interesting night.

~~**~~

Two days later you are looking through Sean’s sketchbook, he fidgets next to you nervously, no wonder he’s so skittish about it, it looks more like a graphic diary or a journal rather than a simple sketchbook, it feels personal and your heart swells knowing he agreed to show it to you. You turn page after page, you smile when you see sketches of you and Daniel, “Sean, these are real good.” You say in awe.

He scratches his neck, looking at you shyly, “you really think so?”

You nod your head, looking at the next pages, your cheeks grow hotter when you see how many drawings of you were in there, more with each turned page. Sean goes completely still and you look briefly at him, he’s blushing too, not quite looking at you. The warmth in your belly explodes again when you remember Claire's presumption about the two of you. You shake your head to clear your whirling mind, there were as many drawings of Daniel as there were of you, it didn’t have to mean anything, besides Sean is probably shy about his art, that’s it.

“I do, you know. They’re great.” Your words make him smile, relaxing a little.

“I still have a lot to learn, though.”

“There’s always something to learn,” you nod looking over the next few drawings, your stomach clenches painfully when you find a sketch of you, burning with fever and Daniel crying and holding your hand. They were so worried and you can’t believe you put them through so much grief. Sean squeezes your knee and you glance at him, his face is scrunched in pain so you turn to the next page, you don’t want him to revisit this, adding to the pain, it’s enough he looks at your wounds daily. 

You go through more drawings, there are Claire and Stephen and even Chris, there are few additions from Daniel and you smile at that. You stop at the last page, admiring the sketch of you, Daniel and Mushroom curled on the sofa two days ago. You look so cozy and at peace. You trace the lines with the tip of your finger, you never thought you would have that again… family.

You and Sean almost jump when Daniel barrels into the room. “Come on guys! It’s cookie time!” He skips up and down with excitement.

“Oh, ok. We’re coming!” You give Sean his sketchbook back but you wish you could look a little bit longer. “Thank you for sharing this with me, you didn’t have to.”

Sean takes the sketchbook and puts in on the nightstand, “I wouldn’t show it just to anyone unless they took it from me and the damage was done… but it’s you and I don’t… I don’t mind sharing it with you.” He smiles and your knees go a little weak because he trusts you and you have no words for something like that. 

You wait for him and after a moment you’re going down to the kitchen where Claire is already waiting for you. You can’t help but smile at the ingredients neatly put on the counter, it’s been some time since you baked cookies but the closer you are to the kitchen the more excitement you feel.

Fifteen minutes later the kitchen is a disaster, flour is everywhere and for a moment you’re worried Claire will be mad at the mess and she _is_ , for a full minute but then she just scoops a fist of flour and rubs it into Sean’s hair, you don’t know her for long but you assume it’s terribly out of character for her but everyone is laughing and you think she must’ve gone with the flow. She looks so happy.

When Daniel shouts a battle cry and goes for Sean, you wink at the older Diaz and then you intercept the little wolf, he huffs out a surprised ‘oomph’ and you grasp the moment and tickle his sides.

“Nooooo!” Daniel howls, trashing wildly, your wounds scream in pain but you ignore it because the little munchkin starts to laugh, little hiccupping sounds and it’s absolutely cute, that is until your face is smeared with chocolate by the same Diaz you wanted to save from his little bro.

“Oh, you didn’t.” You say and Sean has the gall to smirk, you take a handful of sweet white cream, “that means war, Diaz.”

He shrugs, “come and get me if you can.”

Oh this little piece of work, when you move he spins on his heel and runs, Mushroom right behind happy to hunt for her human, not that he can go away far so you take your time, you catch him upstairs. He thinks he can evade you but you’ve got good reflexes so he doesn’t stand a chance. “Take it.” You cry out triumphantly smearing the cream all over his face and neck, Mushroom barks as if to encourage you so you rub a little extra into his hair and then you run before he has a chance to reciprocate.

When you reach the kitchen, Claire and Stephen both are covered in flour but they’re smiling and Daniel is giggling while hugging his grandma, you stop in your track and just look.

“Gotcha!” Sean says but you shush him, he looks in the direction you’re looking and he smiles when he sees the scene unfolding before him.

“I..” he starts and you glance at him, “I’m glad we came here.”

You nod and when ‘Shroom wiggles between your legs, barking and wagging her tail you bent down to scratch her under her chin. Claire finally notices you and beckons the two of you closer, you’re not sure what to prepare yourself for but it’s not the hug you and Sean are pulled into. You think you hear a shutter go off but you’re not sure, Claire smells like jasmine and flour and chocolate, it feels homey and you think you may burst from happiness. 

Sometime later you are making another batch of the cookies from the dough singing along to some Christmas song playing from the old radio, Sean glances at you when he thinks you’re not looking and you finally rise a brow at him in question. “What?”

He blushes at being caught and honestly, this boy will be the death of you. He shakes his head, “you have a really nice voice.”

Oh. _Oh._

“Thank you…” you whisper because you’re the one blushing now.

Daniel tugs your arm and you glance at him, “what is it munchkin?”

He shows you his finished and decorated cookies, they’re a little messy but oddly cute, “ooh nice, good job, Daniel.” You say seriously and he preens at the praise, Sean rolls his eyes but you ignore him, ruffling Daniel’s hair instead.

Once all the cookies are baked and decorated you look around the mess from your ‘cookies’ fight earlier. Claire looks around, too and she furrows her brows as it downed at her what a big mess you guys did, she looks tired but also kind of amused and most of all she looks so radiant and relaxed, basking in the happiness. 

It was probably the first time in ages since it was so lively in here.

“It’s time to clean this disaster, kids.”

Daniel groans but Sean pats him on the shoulder and he slumps, “ok.” He almost doesn’t whine, almost.

The mess takes roughly an hour to take care of, what with you and Sean running around the house earlier and Mushroom’s flour paw prints all over the place but it’s well worth it when you sit later by the fireplace, freshly showered, cookies on the plate and hot cocoa in hand.

You’re kind of tired and in pain but the calmness you feel is absolutely worth it, so for once since two days you don’t overthink things and just slump against Sean, head falling to his shoulder. He lets you because it’s what you and he do, giving each other comfort when the other needs it. Claire smiles knowingly from her spot on the couch and Sean squirms under her scrutiny but doesn’t move away. 

A moment later Daniel leans his head on Sean’s thigh and Mushroom wiggles her way into your lap. You close your eyes enjoying the moment, the shutter goes off again and this time you slowly open your eyes to look, sure enough, Stephen has a camera in his hands, you just smile at the Reynolds. 

After a second you let your lids fall closed again when Sean tentatively sneaks his arm around your shoulders to tug you closer, putting his head on top of yours. You sigh with content taking a lungful of the cinnamon and ginger and oranges wrapped in the scent of chocolate.

You wish the moment to last forever.


End file.
